Vampire Tragedy
by Lenaeh
Summary: Otoño de 1197. Margot Laforgue, Marquesa de Châtellerault y prometida a un ducado con un asesinato de por medio, decide huír a su destino ¿Pero qué sucede cuando la vida de su ser amado peligra? y las consecuencias de sus actos la encadenan a la ETERNIDAD
1. Margot

Disclaimer: Todo es mera coincidencia. Yo no gano nada con esto, lo hago por devoción a la eternidad xD.

_**Margot**_

… Vampire Tragedy.

"…_Después de todo, con el paso del tiempo, nos volvemos más como somos…"_

Dedicado a Elena, que fue quien me indujo al vicio (para variar XD), pa el Hugues que fue el primero de la bola en leer uno de la serie, pa Feli que yo se que le encantará, pa snade que es mi comentarista oficial en opiniones de la serie y pa la Belén que es la primera en leer mis FF xD.

(N/A: Una admiración muy personal de quienes han leído toda la serie, exhortándolos a que presten los libros xD! No tengo capital para los dos que me faltan ¬¬ )

Soledad. Me costaba recordar dónde estaba aún, era como un remolino de información en la cabeza, y es que, después de todo, en verdad era un remolino de información en un mismo momento. Mi guarida, silenciosa, lejos de ser un hogar, un escondite¿Qué más podía ambicionar¿No me había agasajado ya con los lujos más extravagantes e inimaginables? Claro que sí. Pero, de igual forma, había sufrido la humillación y degrado más cruel… Sólo quería saber qué era del mundo en esa actualidad ¿No?

Me deslicé hacia el exterior del ataúd, imperceptible, como una sombra, flotando en mi entorno, despacio, la noción del tiempo había cambiado demasiado, mis movimientos, como en muchos otros eran veloces, tan lejos de lo humano… Con los andares calmados, monótonos, una especial gracia en el movimiento corporal. Permanecí en pie plantada enfrente del ataúd, brazos cruzados, con la mirada clavada a ningún lugar fijo, intentaba agrupar todo lo que había sucedido desde mi _aparición._

Imposible, tal parecía que no me apetecía recordar, me mordí el labio inferior a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Silencio. Como en un galope, las voces empezaron a girar en mi entorno¡Qué diferente sonaba el mundo! Había un murmullo constante, todo el tiempo, acompañado de ese grave sonar del mundo electrónico, como un zumbido de una abeja en los campos… Una imagen casi llegó a mi memoria. Era tan curioso, había una información total, una organización clínica, todo me parecía muy clínico, pero a la vez no podía evitar mi aborrecimiento por ese colorear metálico de todos lados¡Pero la gente, la gente seguía siendo tan exquisita como siempre, con sus andares despreocupados, su desinterés, su hermosura irresistible, sus voces cálidas, pero como nunca, su indiferencia. Mil veces pensé que ahora mi perfil no podía ser más inhumano, pero al contrario, era lo que me hacía verme humana. Cuánto había admirado a esas joviales figuras que con cosméticos se asemejaban superficialmente a mí, con su faz pálida, sus delgadas figuras y movimientos flotantes, sus cabellos oscuros, el amor por el terciopelo y el negro… Si, todo era amor.

Abrí los ojos, miré nuevamente sin dirección, había algo muy peculiar en el lugar igualmente… No podía sentir… No podía presenciar… No percibía esa sensación de que _no estaba sola._ Algo andaba mal, algo había pasado¡No podía recordarlo!

Volví en mí cuando la sensación de la sed fue la primera en aparecerme ¿Hace cuánto que no había bebido? Una noche anterior, la primera vez en bastante tiempo ¿Pero cuánto? Dejé de torturarme a la vez que entornaba el mausoleo, salí invisible a miradas, caminé sin importarme a dónde, si en verdad hubo miradas las pasé por alto.

Aparté el pensamiento de la sed de mi mente¿Cómo podía pensar en algo tan vulgar ante un panorama como aquél? Vulgar. Me repetí con una risita irónica.

En esos momentos me impedía mirar los aparatos y anuncios espectaculares, les había dedicado ya su tiempo ¿no? Ahora sólo quería mirar a la multitud, perderme en ella, como si pudiese tragarme y simplemente desaparecer… Sus pensamientos eran transparentes, incoloros y sólidos, quise penetrar en cada uno de ellos, pero me detuve.

Me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, a la vez que me daba una punzada en el pecho, una sensación que me dejaba sin aire a la vez que no podía decir nada, giré sobre las puntas de mis botas de terciopelo negro y me dirigí al lado contrario de donde iba la multitud, la luz, quería huir de la luz sin ninguna razón.

Llegué, o al menos me detuve en ningún lugar. Ahí todas las casas eran una replica de la anterior, con sus tejados rectangulares y sus jardines conectados por arbustos.

El delicado contorno de las cosas me deleitó como en tantas otras veces, los tablones de madera artificial colocados horizontalmente, blancos y resplandecientes. No había ni una sola alma por los jardines o las banquetas cementadas, sentí un poco de ansiedad.

Tras una ventana de un piso superior al que yo estaba plantada, una tenue luz inundaba de púrpura una habitación, de paredes pálidas y tapizadas de recortes e imágenes. Nuevamente una imagen casi acudía a mi memoria, sacudí la cabeza como si de eso se tratara para olvidar o apartar los recuerdos de mi mente, miré al suelo, contemplé un momento mis botas y luego mis manos, enguantadas de cuero púrpura… ¿Eran tan evidentes mis uñas acristaladas? Yo creo que si.

Con un saltó gatuno llegué al borde de la ventana y dejé que la luz me bañara por completo, me embelecé mientras cerraba los ojos para tener una mejor imagen de lo que sucedía, aparté voces y pensamientos de lugares alejados para quedarme con la quietud de la noche ¡Contemplar la luna me traía tanta nostalgia! Lágrimas sanguinolentas se acumularon en mis ojos, los cerré por un profundo instante mientras apartaba mi vista de la luna, tranquilidad al abrirlos de nuevo.

Un sonido tenor de cuerdas llegó a mis oídos, acompañado de ese grave zumbido… Cuerdas, sin duda, podía sentir sus vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, cada raspar era una nueva sacudida a mi esencia, un sonido constante y sustancioso, seguido de una tierna voz que entonaba perfectamente con el instrumento. Una guitarra. Quise impedir que la sensación me embelezara, pero ya era tarde. Me consumí con el instrumento, con sus compases y vibraciones, cómo lo maldecía, a aquél instrumento y a todos los que tuvieron cuerdas antes que él. Lo amaba, era lo cierto.

Finalmente la incertidumbre, todo era silencio exceptuando ese zumbido electrónico, bufé en desolación. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que yo estaba ahí sentada? Claro que si.

Sentí la sedosa cortina recorrerme la espalda, tan seductoramente como recordaba que era esa sensación, me vi obligada a voltear, entonces lo vi de nuevo.

Sus afiladas facciones, sus pobladas cejas que ahora se arqueaban, sus pálidos labios rosados en una monótona expresión, llenos de esa inquietud humana, y sus ojos, sus pardos ojos mirándome de hito en hito en silencio. Sus cabellos, negros y largos, no tanto como los míos, ni como los hombres lo usaban en esa época¡Cómo cambiaban las cosas y volvían en otros tiempos para volver a irse! Las puntas le tocaban el final del pálido cuello, irresistible. Sin darme cuenta me hallaba tocando una de sus mejillas, en una caricia fugaz para volver en mí misma.

— Volviste…— Dijo más como un suspiro que como una expresión… Me hallé aún sentada en la ventana, pero con los pies en la habitación. Negro, su atuendo en lo absoluto, entonces me detuve a mirar el mío. Como aquellos corsés de épocas pasadas, pero mil veces más fino e irregular. Púrpura y negro, colores que en conjunto me fascinaban, la cintura perfectamente marcada para dar paso a la falda, en picos, como en una estrella incandescente o un girasol maduro totalmente abierto. Los tirantes, muy finos y un escote ovalado. ¡Cuándo me había siquiera imaginado así!

Me recargué en un borde de la ventana a la vez que flexionaba mis piernas para dejar mis pies en el borde contrario. Lo miré ávidamente.

Nuevamente comenzó a tocar, pero era para mí, lo supe de inmediato. Notas más largas y suaves, graves… Recordaban a la nostalgia y a la adversidad de las cosas. Me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Notas agudas entonaban desesperación y aumentaban mi vacío interior. «Para, para.» Intentaba decir pero no podía articular palabra. En verdad no quería que parara, me dolía que supiera cuánto podía absorberme esa melodía, sin embargo también amaba que lo supiera.

Dos amantes, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando quise ver qué era aquel cuadro, si, como dos prófugos y consumidos amantes a la luz mortecina de la luna…

Me consumí de nuevo en la melodía, cerré los ojos, era como una sucesión de hechos, una historia. No podía unirlo todo de momento, me dejé arrastrar. Temor, pánico, frustración, felicidad, destino incierto, melancolía, desesperanza… ¿Cómo podía saber a tantas cosas una misma melodía? Finalizó con una larga y apagada nota.

— Tú sabes lo que soy… — Se me escapó de los labios mientras lo miraba con dolor y admiración. Me miró de nuevo, amé sentir nuevamente su mirada sobre mí.

— Desde que _en verdad_ te vi. — Contestó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, me sentí cohibida por un instante. Apreté un poco el puño.

—… ¿No te importa? — Pregunté con curiosidad y una profunda mirada de gravedad, él completó su sonrisa y se me acercó de súbito.

— ¿Te importa a ti? — No pude ocultar mi impresión ante esto abriendo muy bien los ojos. De un momento a otro pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Cálidos, suaves, infinitos, una sensación helada me recorrió el espinazo ¿Estaría sintiendo él la frialdad y dureza de los míos? Me aparté de aquello bajando la cabeza y llevándome la mano a la sien.

— No tienes idea… — Dije con la voz entrecortada. Él me miró con extrañes.

— No tienes idea de lo que _soy _— Finalicé mirándolo directamente a los ojos aunque eso me significara aún más dolor, me aparté por completo de él pretendiendo salir por donde vine.

— Cómo puedes estar tan segura… Tú viniste a mí. — Entonces lo recordé. Recordé que yo había ido a buscarlo, que yo lo había estado buscando desde mi _aparición_. Vino a mi la imagen de dónde nos habíamos -encontrado-. ¡Cómo supe que era él a quién buscaba¡Cómo había sentido una euforia y necesidad de tenerlo, de que fuera _mío._

Le había dicho que era lo que él necesitaba, que sabía lo que él necesitaba ¿O no lo había estado observando desde el hoyo donde me encontraba¿No lo había asechado todo el tiempo con la intención de conocer el mundo? Si, si lo había echo, y peor aún, me había proyectado en él, había amado cada cosa de él. El error, la peor de las frustraciones. Había salido en busca de una mejor comprensión… Y en busca de él Y por supuesto, lo había obtenido, por que seguía estando segura de que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él… ¡Pero no podía seguir con aquello, ya no, aunque lo amara tanto!

— Leian…— Era el nombre que había substraído de su mente, junto con todas las cosas que había leído de ahí mismo y que me encadenaban a necesitarlo. De unos frágiles diecinueve años, tan cortos, tan frágil, tan hermoso… Yo, yo tenía la apariencia de la edad en la que había sido despojada de todo, la edad en la que un nuevo comienzo me había dado el pie en vez de la mano… Tenía la apariencia de diecisiete.

Dolor, dolor¡No podía dejarlo! Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que recordar todo…

— ¿No te das cuenta de que yo podría desaparecerte con sólo desearlo? — Le pregunté con la intención de apartarlo del todo de mí, él se acercó más.

— Tú no lo deseas… Y no es lo peor que puedes hacerme. — Sentenció a la vez que me asía del brazo, me solté casi enseguida.

— No, no lo es¡Y no quieres saberlo! — Las lagrimas escarlata se a galoparon en mis ojos de súbito, no podía contenerme. Me miró con asombro un instante, después se agachó junto conmigo y tomó mi barbilla.

— Claro que lo se… — «Y lo deseo» Pude leer en sus pensamientos. Negué, lo negué completamente con la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada de él. Cuánto dolor.

Tres nombres de libros pasaron por sus recuerdos¿Pero qué tenían que ver conmigo en lo absoluto? Pareció entender lo que había visto en sus pensamientos.

Volvió a evocar esos títulos… Yo no podía detener las lágrimas en mis ojos y la pesadumbre de mi cabeza, fugaces palabras fueron lo que pude captar… Nuevamente negué todo y me puse de pie.

— No, no lo entiendes… Y si lo quieres, es que además no tienes ni la más cercana idea. — No dejé que articulara la menor palabra, salí sin más demasiado rápido para que él me viera… Hasta entonces, muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, pude captar correctamente los títulos que él me dijo. Entraba en el mausoleo, comencé a temblar, mi mente empezó a llenarse de recuerdos, de todas las memorias, de todo lo que había olvidado… Sólo tenía que empezar a ver cada una desde el principio.

Corrí la tapa de mi escondite y dejé que las memorias volvieran…

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, hasta aquí termina. ¿Qué opinan?

Puede ser sólo eso, un "bono".

O puedo continuar la historia y contar la "vida" de este vampiro.

¿Qué quieren ustedes?

Dejen muchos RR

¡Adiós!


	2. Antes del destino

Disclaimer: Casualidad, casualidad…

_**Antes del destino…**_

…Vampire Tragedy.

"_Era la alegre hora del asalto y el beso. La hora del estupor que ardía como un faro…" (Pablo Neruda/ La canción desesperada)_

¿Cómo poder describir o dar una idea de mi vida? De lo que fui y fue de ella. Empezaré desde una muy temprana edad, creo que hay muchos hechos en ella que marcan culminantemente "mi vida _después de la muerte_".

Mi nombre es Margot Laforgue. La rara, la pequeña, como dirían antes mis familiares. El porqué lo explicaré mejor más adelante.

Hija de un matrimonio mayor con cinco hijos antes que yo, del Marqués y la Marquesa de Châtellerault, ubicado entre Poitiers y Angers (Cuyos gobernantes mayores eran descendientes de Enrique II y Luis VII respectivamente). Nací el primero de junio de 1180, en nuestro castillo de Châtellerault siendo la "no tan deseada". En medio de cruzadas, trovadores, las primeras brujas en hogueras, disputas entre Inglaterra y Francia, e Iglesias dominantes…

Mi padre, François Laforgue, Marqués desde su lealtad a la corona Francesa, un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años de edad, honrado, amoroso y protector. Mi madre, Catalina Laval, una mujer de treinta y dos años de edad, calculadora, aficionada a la Iglesia y por supuesto, una mujer decidida. A ésta edad de ambos, y habiéndose todos mis hermanos independizado con buenas propiedades, nací. Desde muy pequeña, a todos a mi alrededor les parecía toda una "peculiaridad", en primera instancia por la edad de mis padres, y en segunda _por toda yo_. Había sacado el lacio y oscuro pelo de mi madre, y la pálida faz de mi padre, (todos mis hermanos eran a la imagen entera de mi padre o madre), mis ojos de un color muy curioso, violeta, que ninguno de los dos poseía o cualquier persona que yo conociera en vida. Pero, por sobre mis características físicas, se hallaba mi insaciable curiosidad por entenderlo todo – Con preguntas abusivas según mi madre – y lo que llamábamos en familia "El detalle" que tenía que ser completamente secreto por mi propia seguridad, según ellos aseguraban. Yo podía hacer algunas cosas con sólo pensarlas, obra del demonio era como lo calificaban, pero de cualquier forma, tuve la "fortuna" de que nunca me delataran o yo lo hiciera. Al principio me parecía muy divertida la idea de tener que cuidar algo muy secreto y el poder hacer pequeños desastres sin que nadie pudiera culparme por ellos, mover objetos "por arte de magia, del demonio" (Acusación que yo ignoraba siempre por completo…).

Desde muy pequeña acostumbraba a salir a los jardines y pasar el día entero ahí, desde un simple juego con manzanas y césped hasta mis clases de montar (conseguidas después de una sesión de Porqués con mi padre que finalmente asintió…). Simplemente, no podía estar encerrada en una habitación por mucho tiempo, me ponía nerviosa y, además, era una de las formas de evitar mi curiosidad.

Al venir mis hermanos en sus convenencieras y falsas visitas a mi padre, me traían juguetes de carrizo o algún artefacto de sus viajes, yo los recibía preguntándoles qué eran, de dónde los habían sacado, porqué los hacían y en qué me podía servir en la vida poseer uno de esos objetos. Las primeras ocasiones se vieron obligados a responderme algo, después, sólo me evadían.

Con estos juguetes y artefactos fue que me hice a la primera idea de que quería ser comerciante, "y tener con qué entretener a los críos preguntones…" Mi padre, muy divertido con el asunto me explicó que la única propiedad que les quedaba era ese castillo en Châtellerault, y que sería mi responsabilidad y herencia (mis hermanos se habían llevado ya las demás riquezas). A la evasiva de mis hermanos, me hice a la idea de que quería ser un caballero e ir a las cruzadas (después de innumerables preguntas a mi madre relacionadas con el tema, tuvo que explicármelo), pero de nuevo me contestaron que eso era imposible, no era mi deber.

Desde aquella temprana edad, preguntaba siempre acerca de los problemas políticos y sociales que habían, por los comentarios que escuchaba que hacían los trabajadores, y por supuesto, cuando no sabían como explicárselo ni a sí mismos me exhortaban a que me ocupara de cosas de mi incumbencia … Por eso de los nueve años, fue que me enteré de una de las verdades que me marcarían por siempre en mi personalidad, estaba destinada a estar _sola_. Ningún infante tenía los mismos intereses que yo, además de que encontraban demasiado extraña mi manera de expresarme, demasiado aburrida mi manera de entretenerme, y demasiado arrogante mi manera de hablar de los temas, sin embargo, en el fondo yo estaba empezando a entrar en alguna especie de desesperación, yo anhelaba más que otra cosa tener un confidente de confianza, alguien a quien aprender a querer, alguien a quien conocer a fondo, hasta en el más absurdo detalle, alguien que me entendiera y aceptara de verdad. Quizás fuera por éstas razones que me volví tan selecta con las personas que hablaba, yo sabía que no quien fuera haría tal cosa, jamás fui extrovertida.

Mi madre simplemente me miraba con sus calculadores ojos, con su mirada cobriza para luego decirme que tenía que cambiar, que no era una niña como _debía_ de ser; mientras tanto mi padre me decía que jamás hallaría consuelo en otra mujer, que eran celosas y poco escrupulosas en su mayoría… Que buscara un amigo. Por esto mismo y mi silencio inusual, fue que conocí a una de las personas más orgullosas que espero nunca volver a toparme con. Se trataba del hijo del conde de Poitou, el frío y competitivo Joseph Wordsworth. Mayor que yo por un año, de cabellos platinos y ojos esmeralda, rasgos finos y delicados, y por supuesto, una persona muy segura de sí misma.

Desde el inicio se marcó en nosotros una rivalidad deportiva, que se tornaría con el tiempo un verdadero peligro. Él padre de éste era un viejo compañero de mi padre y cierto día fue a hacer una visita a Châtellerault por dos meses (visitas que se repetirían varias veces a lo largo del tiempo) y a mi padre le pareció una excelente idea presentarme al pequeño Joseph y brindarles todos los servicios del castillo sin excepción.

Aún lo recuerdo a la perfección, estaba en los jardines bajo los caducifolios que tanto me gustaban, se anunciaba en el pueblo que por disfrute del monarca de Poitou tocarían los trovadores más exquisitos ese día, toda una oportunidad, yo sólo había oído leer a algunos a Guillermo IX y a otros de menor prestigio recitar los propios, ya que mi padre tenía el gusto por aquellos versos. (Y si, también había querido ser trovadora, pero nuevamente me lo negaron con rotundidad.)

Había visto llegar al conde el día anterior, un hombre que sin duda podría ser un erudito, y con ese sarcasmo que sólo ciertas personas gozaban (entre ellas, yo lo entendía…) me había parecido alguien amable, frío pero cortés. Y ahora veía caminar a Joseph junto a mi padre, una perfecta réplica en miniatura del conde, pero con una mirada más directa aún. Iba con unos andares despreocupados, brazos caídos y manos entrelazadas a la espalda, la cabeza alta y una vista indiferente a lo que veía a su alrededor, nada irrelevante al parecer. Al parar en mí pude notar cierto interés.

Mi padre nos presentó y al no ver una reverencia inmediata, Joseph arqueó una ceja viéndome obligada a hacerlo. Me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz En ese momento mi padre le indicó que podía disponer de _todas_ mis pertenencias, di un pequeño respingo. Finalmente se marchó, dejándonos en el más incómodo de los silencios y miradas.

Antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más pesado tomé asiento en las raíces a la sombra y miré al vacío, no tenía idea de con quién trataba, pero pronto lo sabría. Me examinó un rato más hasta que habló tomando asiento junto a mi.

— ¿Sois de Poitiers o de Angers?

No me molesté en mirarlo, tal vez intuí lo que venía después.

— Nací en Châtellerault, aquí… — Exhaló lo que podría ser un suspiro o una risa.

— Pensé que como vuestros hermanos… — Se interrumpió a la vez que me volteaba la cara de improvisto y se colocaba a unos centímetros de mi, con una sonrisa malévola y sus helados ojos en los míos, retrocedí la cabeza cuanto pude — … Pero ahora veo lo que **_es_ **de cada uno. — Agregó mirando de punta en punta el castillo y sus alrededores. Le dirigí una mirada de desdén que lo hizo basilar.

— He visto garzas con más gracia en los ojos que vos… Extraña. — Me apuntó con asco refiriéndose al color, jamás había sentido tal cólera, hasta que recordé una frase utilizada en la aldea "No hay peor castigo que la indiferencia" y surtió un efecto inmediato en él, buscó otra forma de perjudicarme.

— Tengo entendido que son vuestras las caballerías…— Dijo mirándome retadoramente, permanecí en silencio. — ¿No, entonces no os importará que libere algunos — Puntualizó arrogantemente y empezando a caminar hacia las caballerías.

Suspiré a la vez que iba tras él, si en verdad pensaba hacer algo tan descabellado, entonces no cabía duda de que era otro caprichoso al que no le gustaba perder.

A mis servidores les habían indicado también que los Wordsworth disponían de todos sus servicios, lo dejaron pasar y se marcharon antes de que les reputara esa instrucción, al verme sin muchas opciones, a pensar del asco que me provocaba, lo así del brazo y lo detuve con fuerza cuando estuvo de frente con Neige, mi yegua.

Como su nombre lo indicaba era blanca como un copo de nieve, y para mi una de mis posesiones más preciadas, a todos excepto a mí tiraba de su lomo cuando osaban cabalgarla, razón por la que mi padre dudó bastante en otorgármela, pero al ver tal fenómeno, cedió. Muchas veces se había convertido en mi confidente, mi escucha, y sin duda una muy especial, nunca opinaba nada. Algunas otras veces se había convertido en mi salvación, cuando desesperaba a mi madre o simplemente quería darme una de sus lecciones era con la primera que huía, y sabía que no la dejaría entrar a su corral, toda una bendición si me lo preguntan.

Joseph me miró con el mismo asco, pero se apartó de Neige. Miró a los demás caballos, se acercó al de mi padre, de un color canela muy precioso.

— Os reto a una carrera, tomad ésta cabalgadura, yo de la que me habéis apartado. — Se soltó de mí con brusquedad y se decidió a entrar con Neige, me vi muy tentada a dejarlo entrar.

— No creo que sea lo indicado, Monsieur. — Dije lo más cortésmente que pude, me miró de arriba abajo con interés, su expresión cambió de un momento a otro a una con severidad.

— ¡Qué sabéis vos de éstas cosas! — Me apartó de su camino de un golpe, Neige se alteró tras esto y por el nulo respeto a su espacio personal, hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero ya era tarde, había montado a Neige y salía en un trote descontrolado de las caballerías, rápidamente monté el caballo de mi padre tras él, me pregunté si sucedería una desgracia… Bueno, dependiendo de quién se tratara el uso de la palabra desgracia .

Lo alcancé cuando se encontraba en los jardines, estaba completamente pálido y no ocultaba su cara de horror, aunque estúpidamente se contenía de gritar como si de eso se tratara para estar calmado. Empecé a llamar y tranquilizar a Neige, pero parecía estar fuera de sí, logré que dejara de correr sin rumbo, pero sólo empeoró las cosas, pronto se hallaba incorporando sus patas delanteras, el nerviosismo de Joseph aumentó en consideración. Iba a tirarlo, y con probabilidad después pasar encima de él.

— ¡Saltad a mi cabalgadura! — Le ordené acercándome lo más que pude, me miró con su expresión llena de terror, le tendí la mano.

— ¡Estáis equivocada, no tengo ningún problema! — Dijo haciendo gala de su orgullo, me mostré ceñuda y volví a ordenarle.

— ¡Saltad ahora o morid aplastado! — Apretando los dientes, asió fuertemente mi mano y saltó, con todas mis fuerzas lo ayudé a sentarse tras de mí, permaneció sujeto a mí respirando con dificultad. Había logrado ya calmar a Neige, la até al caballo para que no cabalgara más, cedió sin hacer resistencia, miré de reojo a Joseph, que ahora se soltaba de mí con brusquedad y desviaba la mirada con indiferencia, desmonté y fui ahora con Neige, pasé mis dedos por sus largos y finos cabellos platinos, hice nula atención a las miradas que me dirigía Joseph, monté a Neige con la intención de dirigirnos a las caballerías, Joseph desató a los caballos, lo miré con gravedad¿No había tenido suficiente ya? Pero ahora cabalgaba con naturalidad y sin dificultad alguna, sólo Neige poseía ese carácter liberador, suspiré hondo y le seguí por detrás, paró cuando nos hallábamos a las orillas de los terrenos, entonces empezó a cabalgar con velocidad, me apresuré a ir tras él, desde donde estaba podía sentir su expresión de satisfacción, él estaba teniendo su carrera. Cuando menos lo imaginaba nos hallábamos a las afueras camino a la plaza. Era la segunda vez que cabalgaba tan lejos sin ayuda de nadie.

La primera vez había sido con mi padre, hacía algunos años ya, mi madre organizaba uno de sus banquetes en el castillo y mi padre quería descansar en la plaza.

Había sido una trayectoria encantadora, con toda la vegetación en rededor del camino, los sonidos silvestres, los colores térreos y naturales, el ambiente que se respiraba, los aldeanos y artesanos que al igual salían a divertirse o a vender su mercancía. Los sonidos de notas musicales me habían cautivado más que cualquier cosa, su resonancia que entraba de mis oídos a lo más profundo de mi ser, vibrando en cada fibra de mi esencia, me había perdido en la música por unos bellos y redondos segundos, esa tarde era de baile, y en un gran círculo mostraban su alegría y descargaban su estrés, cantaban al unísono y encendían alguna fogata, hacían piruetas los más agraciados mientras los demás batían las palmas, el retocar de las cuerdas y el golpeteo de los tambores eran como una alucinación, no me explicaba como podía capturarme algo tan sencillo como aquello, pero me encantaba. Mi padre compartía su tarde gozándola conmigo, bailamos y cantamos, todos le tenían un respeto y admiración muy especial. Esa tarde probamos frutos dulces y sustanciosos para después tener que regresar, había sido uno de los días más encantadores de mi memoria.

Ahora ni siquiera me había parado a disfrutar de los terrenos ni de los sonidos acompasados del camino, sólo me había ocupado de seguirlo y tramar alguna forma de detenerlo o saber a dónde iba, me encargué de que llegáramos a la plaza a un mismo tiempo acelerando el paso, no le iba a dar su victoria ni darle una razón más para cabalgar por un mayor tiempo.

Se percató, pero al instante le restó importancia mirando con avidez la plaza. No se hallaba distinta a aquella vez que la había recorrido con mi padre.

— Monsieur, creo que ya comprobasteis el punto de las caballerizas, os conduciré de vuelta…— Antes de que siquiera terminara mi frase, él simplemente me había pasado de largo, ignorándome por completo. No puedo decir con precisión cuántos improperios me pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento, lo seguí sin más.

Joseph pasaba entre la multitud con arrogancia y altivez, apabullando a algunos con el caballo y riendo con sorna, mi asco incrementó, si era posible. Procuré disculparme con la mayoría, empezaba a cansarme de aquel juego, si bien éramos niños él se comportaba como un perfecto imbécil…

— ¿Y esta es… vuestra plaza? — Preguntó con una sonrisa despectiva, le miré directamente a los ojos y siguió cabalgando, hasta que llegamos al área céntrica, donde una multitud de curiosos murmuraba y mostraba fascinación, entonces recordé mirando la multicolor decoración qué era de aquél día.

Mi padre lo había comentado a mi madre, quien por supuesto, lo ignoró por completo. Ese día era de festejo, de palmas, alegría y voces alzándose cual coro al azul del cielo, al compás de la rica trova de aquellos versos seductores, incandescentes, y por supuesto, un lujo para los comerciantes y peones trabajadores. Tan acostumbrados y satisfechos con los juglares que si no entretenían informaban con sus hazañas en palabras, ahora podían deleitarse cual aquitanos con los trovadores.

Una ansiedad me recorrió de arriba a bajo, por un bello segundo olvidé la incómoda compañía del pequeño Wordsworth y desmonté a Neige, formando parte de aquella multitud, como era de esperarse Joseph me siguió entre desconcertado e indignado.

Pude colarme entre la multitud hasta quedar justo al frente, sentí como una mano me asía fuertemente para alcanzarme, y con desilusión, fue que recordé a Joseph que ahora me miraba con asco.

Algunos curiosos nos señalaban desconcertados, otros parecían reconocerme, les dediqué una sonrisa mientras la ansiedad se incrementaba a mis adentros, la simple idea de tal muestra compensaba en lo absoluto la tragedia de aquel día, me pareció incluso que el día se aclaraba un poco. El orgulloso gobernador de Poitou había llegado, se cobijaba bajo una sombra que le ofrecían sus lacayos, mirando de vez en cuando a la multitud mientras daba indicaciones, yo sólo rogaba por dentro que no nos privara de aquel sueño.

— Trovadores… tanto bullicio por trovadores, debo entender que es un agasajo tratándoos de vosotros — Antes de que pudiera encarármele a Joseph un sutil retocar absorvió el ambiente, los trovadores entraron dirigiéndole una reverencia al gobernador…. Cúspide, no cabía en mi misma. Auténticos trovadores, frente a mí, no estaba en una corte, ni en una de sus competiciones, sin duda era algo sagrado, un momento único e irrepetible.

El sonido paró, y uno de ellos se dirigió al gobernador.

— Cada uno de vosotros ofrece devotamente el tema de vuestra preferencia. _Cansón, tensón, serventesio, planto, alba y serena_. — Si de algo estaba segura, era de que no elegiría el serventesio.

El gobernador frunció un poco el seño, y luego miró a su señora

— Cansón — Anunció sin más mientras la multitud desconcertada miraba con avidez esperando una explicación de todo aquel dialecto.

— Guardaos vuestros comentarios, Cansón es un tema, de diálogos o debates¿Comprendéis? — Exclamaba Joseph a los que le rodeaban, enmarqué los ojos y lo miré con la misma mirada sátira que él les dirigía.

— Monsieur, os temo que el cansón no es lo que habéis dicho, sino referente al amor cortés, os habéis referido a la tensón. — Si su mirada poseyera voluntad y fuerza innata como lo demostrada, yo debí haber muerto ahí mismo. De cualquier manera, me impresionaba que el supiera tanto sobre trovadores, no era común en nuestra edad, internamente quedé muy interesada.

La viella y el laúd empaparon al aire, el suelo, y a cada uno de nosotros, algunos comenzaron a batir las palmas buscando el ritmo, pero al ver que uno de los trovadores hablaría, pararon.

Y así fue que empezó uno de los momentos más afortunados de mi vida, primero versando en la exquisita lengua de _oc_, luego un segundo traduciendo al oïl –Francés de ese entonces- nos miraban algo incómodos, dándonos a entender que ellos trovaban al gobernador, que era como un igual para ellos.

— Conozco la lengua de _oc_, me la han enseñado de punta en punta. — Me comentó Joseph sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, lo miré de reojo.

— Conozco la lengua de _oc_, la aprendí por mi cuenta. — Aquél comentario debió matarlo un poco por dentro, pero así era, a mí era raro que se dignaran a mostrarme algo, tal vez por evadir mis cuestionamientos, no lo sabía entonces.

A cada sílaba mi atención se agudizaba, mis sentidos cavilaban al punto de un desmayo, por momentos era como si saliera de mí misma y entonara con las palabras, como un as de luz en esa armonía poco mundana, podía acariciarlas, probarlas y embriagarme con ellas, desfallecía de puritano placer.

Por sobre todo, mi vacío interior incrementó a un punto que casi me hacía flaquear por completo y que rompería en llanto en cualquier instante. Aquel concepto, el amor cortés, era para mí como una verdad celosamente guardada que se desenvolvía ante mí de golpe, de súbito para no olvidarla jamás. A partir de ese momento supe que era lo que yo buscaba, y lo que anhelaba tener, más que a nada en el mundo.

De un momento a otro los trovadores ocupaban un lugar a la derecha del gobernante, dejando sólo la voz instrumental de la viella, el laúd, y el rítmico retocar del principio.

Era la euforia, la energía vuelta fuego, incendio, que ardía en cada uno de nosotros, la alegría y el agradecimiento, las manos alzadas y los movimientos gitanos, todo corriendo hacia la culminación que añorábamos jamás llegase, de nuevo me dejé absorber, penetrar, llevar por el sonido de la amnesia temporal, de la tranquilidad y fugaz alegría.

Pero algo tenía que estropearlo, más bien alguien.

De un reojo que desearía no haber echo, pude ver a Joseph ir directo a las cabalgaduras con aire exasperado, con una fuerza sobrehumana fue que pude arrancar mi espíritu de ahí e ir tras él.

Dolor, no parecía querer volver, por que ahora, cabalgaba directo a la salida…

— ¡Cómo os podéis mezclar con ellos y además no daros a respetar! — Escupió una vez que lo alcancé con Neige. Fruncí el entrecejo y desvié la mirada para ver como mi edén se empequeñecía, no podía creer que me había apartado de ahí, yo los quería ver, quería ver hasta el último segundo que me fuese posible a los trovadores, grabarme su imagen y la claridad como lo más sagrado, cuando ya no pude distinguir nada de aquel panorama fue que volví toda mi atención al camino, resoplé a la vez que Joseph dejaba de observarme.

Su arrogancia resurgió a la superficie.

— Os comportáis como si hubiese estado presente el mismísimo Adam de la Halle, padre de todo lo que habéis visto. — No pude contener mi risa con aquel comentario suyo, para mi era claro que él sabía, a medias.

— Monsieur, Adam de la Halle no es trovador, hay una diferencia entre trovador y trovero… habréis querido referiros a Guillermo IX. — No necesité mirarlo para saber que había más que rencor en su mirada, hasta llegar al castillo no se habló nada más.

Los mozos nos recibieron preocupados, ninguno de los dos dio explicaciones de dónde nos habíamos metido, aunque a mis adentros lo que más deseaba era una platica con mi padre, primero para decirle qué había presenciado en la plaza, segundo para darle mi opinión sobre su idea de conseguirme un amigo – enfatizando la terminación con O –

Casi anochecía, lo que significaba que apenas terminaran de vestirme, los Laforgue y los Wordsworth compartirían mesa, hice una mueca, para mí era prácticamente el único momento del día en que podía tener seguro que estaría con mi padre, y para pesar de mi madre, el momento en el que yo hablaba más.

No muy convencida bajé para dirigirme al salón, mi pendiente era comentarle a mi padre mi experiencia de esa tarde, pero para mi desgracia, eso significaba que Joseph hablaría, y estaba segura que no sería de algo agradable, y esta vez, no podría responderle, no frente a mi madre sin llevarme una buena reprenda. Cómo odiaba eso, frente a hombres, frente a mayores (frente a todos, prácticamente) yo era un cero a la izquierda – cómo me ha gustado esa expresión de ahora –

Sólo mi padre me daba un trato que algunos calificaban como especial, como indebido, yo lo calificaba como _digno_. Suspiré al recordar de nuevo el amor cortés y fue entonces que llegué al salón, todos menos el Conde de Wordsworth estaban presentes, mi padre a la cabeza, mi madre a su derecha, a la izquierda de mi padre un lugar vacío, luego Joseph, mi lugar estaba al lado de mi madre.

Dos miradas altivas y una cálida, sin equivocarme jamás esa era la de mi padre, tomé asiento no sin antes dirigir una reverencia, sólo por que mi padre estaba ahí si me lo preguntan.

Un mozo arribó preguntando si empezarían a servir, en ese momento se escucharon pasos, y la figura del Conde se hizo presente, tomando asiento entre mi padre y Joseph.

Sólo recuerdo que aquel cuadro me causó gracia.

Mi madre, Catalina, me dirigió una mirada fulminante, agaché la cabeza, no podía contenerme, mientras los mozos servían un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, ahora pienso que mi 'indiscreción' era más amable que la cara que hubiese puesto en la normalidad, miles de veces.

Fue entonces que mi padre dirigió unas palabras de agradecimiento, y el aquelarre –según mi parecer- comenzó.

Volví a mi seriedad, pero ahora evitando la mirada de Joseph al tenerlo frente a mí, la de curiosidad del conde, la de severidad de mi madre, sólo buscando la manera de hablar con mi padre, un momento preciso, una oportunidad, tal parecía que eso jamás iba a suceder.

Comencé a exasperarme, apenas cavilaba en mi postura y cual halcón estaba mi madre al asecho¿Por qué las mujeres teníamos que hacer tantas y tantas cosas que de nada servían? Los hombres no tenían que hacerlas, en lo más mínimo. Me sentía encerrada en mí misma, miré al suelo buscando mis pies, en ese momento me parecieron inmensamente interesantes, con la monotonía de la situación¡tenían que serlo!

Hasta que él habló.

— ¿Dónde os habéis metido toda la tarde con Mademoiselle Laforgue? — La mirada del Conde era directa, muy directa

Mi padre nos observaba jubiloso, no pude evitar sentirme un poco traidora.

Aunque, por otro lado, era la oportunidad que yo necesitaba para hablar, tal vez…

— ¿Os habéis divertido mucho? Indudable y encantador — Exclamó mi padre muy convencido de lo que decía, justo cuando yo había abierto la boca, me miró con atención y bajé la mirada.

— Algo penosa Mademoiselle Laforgue, insistió fervientemente en deleitarse con vuestros nobles trovadores en la plaza…— Comenzó a decir Joseph, algo dentro de mi, cerca del hígado, se retorcía de asco e ira.

— Si, por supuesto, fue una gran tarde. — Dije con la voz más irónica que me fue posible, agregando una sonrisa hacia Joseph, quien miró indignado a su padre, como una acción cadena mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca mientras mi padre me miraba atentamente.

— _Dex Ai_ Margot¡disculparos enseguida! — La voz de Catalina se levantó en un doloroso sonido chirriante y agudo, miré con súplica a mi padre quien aún me observaba, el conde yacía en una expresión en su totalidad monótona mientras Joseph me estrujaba con la mirada.

Suspiré.

Me levanté despacio e hice una reverencia.

— Me retiro, Monsieur Wordsworth confío en que podéis recordar lo que en verdad os sucedió, suplico vuestra disculpa Conde de Wordsworth. — Hice otra reverencia hacia mi padre y me dirigí cuan rápido pude a mi habitación, con una punzada en la cabeza y un ansia terrible que no me dejaría dormir.

Durante los días siguientes las cosas no fueron muy diferentes.

Mi padre se mostraba tan sereno como siempre, al parecer me comprendía, ya que jamás me obligó a pasar tiempo con Joseph, aunque igualmente esto era inevitable.

Mi madre, por el contrario, vigorizó sus "lecciones de comportamiento" Haciéndome memorizar, por completo, pasajes y pasajes de la Biblia, jamás les encontré relación con lo sucedido. Varias veces intentó dejarme encerrada en angostos y oscuros lugares del sótano, si mi padre no me sacaba yo me liberaba mentalmente… "con ayuda del demonio" como argumentaba tanto Catalina.

Una tarde, el conde trajo a su hijo un juego de habilidad, y claro, con la primera persona que quiso probarlo después de entenderlo, fue conmigo.

Exigí que se me explicara igualmente, para estar a nivel. No recuerdo una tarde lluviosa más larga en mi infancia, llevaba una delantera de puntaje considerable con el joven Wordsworth, nada como verlo no reconocer su derrota, mientras caminaba yéndome del salón, presentí como me arrojaba algo directo a la cabeza, lo desvié (con mi habilidad) antes de que consiguiera lo que quería, él le restó importancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un sofá, yo, supe que aquella competitividad subiría de tono cada vez más.

Y así fue.

Otro de aquellos días en que me encontraba bajo mis caducifolios, mientras el estupor de la tierra flotaba lejos por los incandescentes rayos solares, acompasado del canto de las variadas y orquestales aves, quedando todo en una armónica paz, fue que escuché un estruendo, Neige salía de las caballerizas a un galope descontrolado, montando, se encontraba de nueva cuenta Joseph, en su mirada había determinación, nerviosismo, pero mucha determinación. Se dirigía a mí.

Llamé a Neige con la intención de calmarla, pero estaba vuelta la mismísima furia, corrí cuan rápido podía lejos de los árboles o cualquier lugar donde pudiera aplastarme con, lo que también fue un gran error. En medio de los cambos, a la deriva, veía como Neige se acercaba a mí fuera de sí, inconciente de lo que hacía, lo último que vi fue como la tenía encima…

Desperté horas después, mi padre estaba sentado al lado de mi cama, tomándome de la frente y sonriéndome levemente, la cabeza me zumbaba violentamente, a la vez que sentía un gran dolor en mi pierna derecha, era claro que me había embestido.

Pero, parecía que Joseph había contado otra versión, ya que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, pozado en una silla, sonriente, con una fingida angustia…

Del cansancio o de la ira, no lo sé, sólo recuerdo que caí en un muy profundo sueño…

Estaba al borde de un colapso, aquella primera estadía de los Wordsworth me parecía eterna, todas las veces que le fueron posible el pequeño Joseph buscó competir conmigo.

Tal vez no parezca nada importante, pero lo es. Con el tiempo se ensombrecería su carácter y orgullo… Pero eso lo mencionaré mejor a su momento.

Aún lo recuerdo a detalle, cómo era… A veces con asco, con ira o incluso temor… otras veces, simplemente río por la diferencia de nuestros mundos, de nuestros destinos, y por que mi padre pensara que de alguna forma, yo tuviera una amistad con él.

Una vez escuché que los que tienen alma perversa reciben su merecido, y de cierta manera, hubo justicia con él, pero…

¿Y yo que hice… pasa merecer **_ser _**lo que soy ahora?

* * *

Espero que no los halla decepcionado este capítulo, y por el contrario que les guste el comienzo de la historia de este vampiro.

Argadezco infinitamente sus reviews, no sé como pagarlos, igualmente a quien halla entrado sin dejar RR

un saludo a Feli, y a todos en la dedicatoria anterior, este capítulo es para los que la leyeron.

Umi Yagami: Realmente espero que te halla gustado el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por ser mi primer review

Snade-lupin: Igualmente espero no haberte defraudado, espero que esta vez me digas si te gustó antes de la una xD.

Ahora unas aclaraciones:

"Dex Ai" Expresión en lengua de oc pare decir "Dios me ayude"

cansón (por lo general de amor cortés),

la tensón (diálogos o debates),

el serventesio (canción política o satírica),

el planto (canto fúnebre o endecha),

el alba (canción matinal)

y la serena (canción nocturna)


	3. Teoría de las lecciones

Disclaimer: Tú no viste nada… xD

_**Teoría de las lecciones**_

…Vampire Tragedy.

"Si tú haces algo, las cosas son como son, y cuando no lo haces, las cosas son como son"

A pesar de la experiencia con Joseph, pude entender lo que mi padre me quiso enseñar y explicar, y es que sin lugar a dudas, -desde los seis años o incluso antes- siempre estuve más cómoda, habiendo una relación más amena y, cuando me lo permitía, divertida con los hombres.

¡Cómo olvidar las cenas de Catalina Laval! Mi madre siempre se desvivió con aquellos preparativos, recibiendo a sus 'distinguidísimos' invitados, mi padre era noble y hospitalario, así que también los recibía (aunque para él no había como la tranquilidad del hogar) y yo, si no era encerrada en mi alcoba, me imponían que permaneciera con 'personas de mi edad'. Recuerdo que en las primeras de éstas que yo tenga recuerdo, me paseaba siempre al lado de mi padre, sin perderlo ni un segundo, me aferraba a sus ropajes y me escondía tras él cuando aquellas mujeres empezaban a dar elogios, yo bien sabía que hablaban mal de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, pero en sí me molestaba que alguien más estuviera con mi padre, en esa corta edad mía. Cuando había alguien que no me desagradara a simple vista, y que parecía más allegado a mi padre, me animaba e intentaba ahora yo hacerle plática… y sí, fue cuando empezó mi curiosidad de las cosas, y fue así como terminé donde les comentaba, o encerrada en mi alcoba, o con aquellos críos de los invitados…

Y desde muy pequeña, la insistencia de mi madre fue el que yo estuviera con las 'damitas', aún recuerdo su razón, sus palabras: "Margot, tenéis que estar muy al tanto, de entre ellas saldrán vuestras damas, acompañantes, servidoras…"

Y de sólo echar un vistazo a aquellas niñas me desanimaba por completo. No tenían mis intereses, y además querían inculcarme en pláticas por demás extrañas e intereses absurdos¿El atuendo de quién¡Qué más me daba a mí!

En cambio, los hombres, a pesar de que tampoco tenían mis intereses, al menos eran más entretenidos, y cuando estaba de humor prefería quedarme con ellos que subir a mi alcoba.

Aunque reitero una y mil veces, Joseph fue una pésima idea.

Volviendo, éstos niños que les menciono, eran por decirlo de una manera, de una sola noche, no los volvía a ver en otra reunión, por lo que jamás tendría una amistad con ninguno, que era lo que mi padre había pretendido… pero, tiempo después de que conocí a Joseph, hubo una excepción.

Sin embargo, quisiera contarles un poco más acerca de Catalina Laval y François Laforgue.

Son la mejor demostración de opuestos según mi parecer, ningún pensamiento, motivación, gesto, gusto, costumbre había que pudiesen compartir… nada, a excepción de sus hijos, sus hijos éramos su gran y único común.

Jamás pude comprender en toda su extensión¿Quién era Catalina Laval? Y porqué me parecía tan extraño decirle –madre-. Ella era una persona con rigor y determinación en lo que hacía, ella había 'nacido para mandar' (y es que en realidad no podía pasar un segundo sin dar una orden… ella sólo daba órdenes) según así lo aseguraba ella. Si es que lo había, ella tenía una forma muy _especial_ de demostrar su afecto, sus movimientos en su totalidad eran pesados, visearles… lo cual llevaba sin duda a un nuevo concepto de 'caricia', sus facciones eran rígidas, o al menos así las tenía todo el tiempo… su faz estaba entonces marcada bajo un cansancio y repudio profundo, no ablandaba su semblante frente a nada, entonces me parecía que todo le incomodaba… era extraño verla con una genuina sonrisa en rostro… era, en una palabra, desconcertante. Desconcertante la manera en que jamás sentí un consuelo en mis tristezas, un abrazo caluroso, una palabra blanda, la manera en que cuando en cualquier modo decayera un poco su poder, estaba fuera de sí, y entonces estallaba…

Pero por sobre todo esto, estaba la manera en que era, _exteriormente._

No recuerdo una sola visita, una sola reunión donde no diera su mejor sonrisa, donde no mostrara una hospitalaria amabilidad, donde no fuera una expresión de amorosa madre-cariñosa esposa. Aunque debo ser franca, ella tenía un algo, un algo que la hacía toda una cajita de sorpresas… Ella era implacable. Si hay algo que le admiro y admiré siempre fue su manera de ser implacable, y es que dentro de Châtellerault ella tenía sus funciones, las cuales jamás descuido por un momento, la justicia entonces era su única verdad a defender, ella sabía siempre lo que hacía y cómo hacer para sacar las cuestiones adelante, jamás dejó que alguien la derrocara, y siempre, siempre sabía con quien contar, con quien no… una experta en relaciones públicas.

Me contó sobre su padre, y que ella sólo seguía el camino de lo justo que él le había enseñado… pero hasta ahora no entiendo, cómo podía ser tan diferente en su papel de familia y en el exterior.

Siempre, siempre tenía un arma irrefutable con la cual era capaz de escudarse de cualquiera, y esa era la iglesia. Cómo no recordar esa arma, que siempre usaba en mi contra… y en la de otros, debo decir. En esos primeros años era siempre toda una escena, la manera en que trataba una y mil veces de someterme frente –el poder de Dios- y 'el pecado del demonio' siempre vigente. Creo que con un ejemplo puedo ser más clara en explayar a Catalina Laval.

Era el invierno, nuestro alrededor entonces era una glacial capa blanquecina que llegaba más allá del horizonte, el frío era puntual y estaba presente a todas horas, faltaban tres horas para que anocheciera, lo cual significaba que la cena pronto sería servida, que poco antes dos 'distinguidas damas' arribarían a nuestro hogar, dando resultado a Catalina pendiente de todos los preparativos, para que en lo absoluto todo resultara, perfecto. Y ese absoluto me incluía a mí. Ella procuraba darme sus invaluables 'lecciones de comportamiento' en la mesa, en lugares ajenos, parada, sentada, dormida, callada, hablando… para todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, Catalina tenía una lección, un –modo- de hacer las cosas _como era debido_.

Debí tener una edad cercana a cinco años, me hallaba como era mi costumbre afuera, empuñando con curiosidad la nieve, para luego dejarla caer, pateándola a veces, arrojándome sobre ella otras, dejando a flote mi niñez… algunas otras veces juntaba pequeños montones de ésta e imaginaba que era una aldea, imaginaba a las personas haciendo sus distintas actividades del día, debo admitir que a Catalina le molestaba que le preguntara acerca de la organización en cuanto a la corona, ya que yo quería que mi helada aldea también tuviera rey, pero para eso necesitaba entender cómo funcionaba la corte¿no? En fin, descubría todo lo entretenido que podía ser esa blanca amiga (nieve) para mí. Entonces llegó Catalina, con sus andares pesados y rigidez cargada, en el momento en que la vi llegar se hizo el silencio, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso que cometiera podría costarme caro, mucho.

— ¡Poneros de pie! — Me ordenó finalmente mientras su mirada severa me seguía, una letanía acerca del 'comportamiento de una damita' me esperaba enseguida, lo sabía. Me condujo al salón de lectura, donde teníamos nuestros libreros, papeles… cerró la puerta, lo cual aseguraba todos mis temores, algo resignada me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones y me crucé de brazos, hice una mueca, y esperé a que ella hablara.

A esa edad todo me parecía con una cierta gracia… incluso eso me parecía divertido… hasta el momento en que en verdad se aseveraba.

— Quiero que me seáis sincera¿A cuántas damitas has visto revolcarse sobre la nieve¿Cuándo me habéis visto a mí¡Nunca, a nadie! — Después de decir la última frase con fuerza, me dio la espalda, símbolo de su victoria, en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de 'ha hablado'. No le respondí nada, preferí contener la risa que entonces me surgía, me parecía divertida la manera en que Catalina se paseaba con ese aire triunfante…

Me miró de reojo y alzó el entrecejo, se volvió lentamente.

— Sólo los animales ¡los animales, Margot! Demuestran tan bajo comportamiento ¿Y sabéis porqué¡Por que no tienen imagen, ni saben qué es el comportamiento! — Volvió a pasearse por la habitación, cruzada de brazos masticando sus palabras.

— Ojala fuera animal…— susurré con la intención de que no me escuchase, pero así fue, incluso peor de lo que esperaba

— ¿Me habéis dicho ¡Qué! Margot? — Su mirada entonces se enmarcó en su cara, la sombra de sus ojos se acentúo, acompañada de la mueca de su boca, la cual apretaba con fuerza con ligeros temblorines. En definitiva no me agradaba su expresión, tan cercana a la desquicia.

No me atreví a pronunciar palabra, se hallaba entonces a unas cuantas pulgadas de mí, aunque le dijese que no le había dicho nada a ella, si no a mí, tenía una nula posibilidad de que me creyera, mucho menos de que así se arreglasen las cosas. Entonces, su mueca paró, de manera improvista, se incorporó de igual forma y comenzó a señalarme, lo que en ese entonces (y vaya que sí) era una seña de repudio, y que no estaba permitida hacerla a una persona, si no… a un objeto, o algo aún más bajo.

— ¡No paras, no paras de desenmascararos en lo que sois! Trato con todo mi ser de corregiros… ¡Pero volveréis a los brazos de quien habéis venido, del demonio! — Retrocedía mientras continuaba señalándome, yo la miraba sin entender, pero acostumbrada ya de sus acusaciones. Se hizo el silencio.

—… Os ordeno que bajes, en este preciso momento a la cena¿escucháis? Como una cristiana normal, como _debe de ser_ ¿entendéis¡Nada va a estropear ésta noche, mucho menos vuestros despliegues del demonio! — Salió de la habitación dando largas zancadas, rápidas, dejándome aún en el sillón… su última frase abarcaba algo más que mi 'inexplicable' comportamiento, abarcaba la _cuestión_.

Pero bajé, sus palabras entonces no daban gran resonancia en mi cabeza… sino la manera en que las decía, y es que yo no me sentía parte de –el demonio- incluso le preguntaba a mi padre, el cual con una amarga sonrisa respondió que nada de aquello era cierto, me abrazó, y rió ante mi inocencia, después de todo para mí si en verdad era parte de ese tal –demonio- mejor saberlo desde un principio¿no? Fue justo la frase que hizo reír a mi padre.

En ese momento, después de que Catalina había abandonado la habitación, me postré en el sillón, era simple, quería hundirme en él, si era posible incrustarme y no moverme de ahí jamás… No la entendía, ni parecía que ella a mí.

Sin embargo bajé, bajé mirando los escalones y retorciéndome un poco las manos, intentaba entender lo que había pasado, acostumbro demasiado encerrarme en mi misma…

Me coloqué frente a la puerta que daba paso a la mesa, era como si existiera una línea invisible entre aquella parte del castillo y el resto, donde el ambiente era en su totalidad distinto, que al pasar esa línea… todos se volvían otra persona.

El aire parecía incluso un poco más cálido y voluminoso, asfixiante en su calidez. Las risas sonoras se elevaban al techo causando ecos, ecos que recorrían las paredes para completar un ciclo; palabras acogedoras y de buen gusto se pronunciaban abiertamente, una mirada de júbilo parecía embonar en todos los rostros, era una sensación grata y agradable, como algo contagioso… hasta que veías lo contrario.

Imperceptible terminé de entrar, torciendo mis manos aún y mirando por mi tamaño todo el tiempo al techo, caminaba con temor hasta una esquina del salón, al llegar me recargué con pesadez en las paredes y me dejé resbalar al piso. En ese momento me dediqué a observar.

Ahí estaban, el marqués y la marquesa de Châtellerault recibiendo a sus invitadas, eran parlanchinas, y aunque mostraban un esmero especial en dar complacidas miradas, había algo insípido en sus voces que no me agradaba, algo en el arco de sus sonrisas que me hacía mirarlas con más detenimiento… Mi padre y Catalina abandonaron un instante la plática para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese listo en las cocinas, fue entonces que pude dar respaldo a mi corazonada.

De un momento a otro, ambas 'damas' hicieron más angosto su espacio, dando paso a lo que parecía "una charla discreta", tanto que hasta donde me encontraba pude escucharlas sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Una pena¡Una pena, sin duda, para el escudo Laval! — Enfatizaba una de ellas, colocando la mano en el lugar donde debiera ir una cintura…

— En cada rosal hay una hierva mala… no parece digna de François — Dijo la segunda, un poco mayor mordiéndose con lentitud el labio inferior — No creo posible que cumpla con todo su deber en Châtellerault, se que hay fallas, y la mayor no precisa en deberes exteriores…

— ¿Dices que François…?

— Tal vez, recuerda que esa cría que tienen ahora… presumen no es con precisión Laforgue…

— ¡Pobre François! A estás alturas… con un penoso detalle que no le corresponde…

— ¡Callaros! Mejor ni imaginároslo — Miró de reojo su alrededor — Dejad el tema por ahora…

Fue en ese instante que los Marqueses volvieron.

En esos momentos no entendí en toda su extensión lo que habían charlado, pero sabía que ponía en mal plano a los Marqueses, y a mí.

Catalina, y ambas Damas tomaron un lugar a la mesa, para mi alivio mi padre fue quien notó mi presencia, con cuidado asió mi mano, la colocó en su brazo y nos dirigimos a tomar asiento, en mi interior había quedado enmudecida.

— ¡Mirarad Catalina, pero si es un encanto! — Exclamó una de ellas refiriéndose a mí, encarando una sonrisa de sapo en su redondeta faz. Catalina se sonrió complacida, una ansiedad comenzó a surgir en mí.

— ¡Sin duda, es una bendición… algo tardía, pero se parece tanto a ambos! — Coreó la segunda mirándome con encanto. Su comentario era torpe, más allá de que yo sabía que pensaban lo contrario… Catalina las examinó con detenimiento, luego se dirigió a mí

— ¡Margot! No seáis ingrata, saluda a vuestras invitadas — Exclamó con decoro y una sonrisa en cara, titubeé, pero al final hice la reverencia por la expresión que Catalina me dirigió.

— Permitidme, tener el honor de dar comienzo a nuestra cena — comenzó a decir mi padre en pie — es para los Laforgue un verdadero placer teneros aquí esta noche¡_auseé_!1 — Exclamó de manera cómica para dar inicio, aunque a mí me parecía que era con exactitud eso.

Era interesante ver cómo podía recordar todas las posturas de las lecciones de Catalina y comer al mismo tiempo, y es que es muy tedioso tener que aprender algo que te parece sin sentido.

Tenía que estar por completo erguida, aunque mi interior me reclamase a gritos que bajara la cabeza, la escena de las 'damas' no era exactamente algo que me abriera el apetito, sentía la necesidad de preguntar a mi padre que significaban con precisión las palabras que había escuchado de ellas, mas algo me decía en el interior que no lo hiciera.

Tras el primer platillo el sonido de los platos y cubiertos dejó de ambientar el salón, dando paso al silencio.

Fue entonces que una de ellas, con su enorme sonrisa de sapo, habló.

— Entonces, Madame Laforgue¿Qué nos decís del… apoyo a vuestro plan? — No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se refería a respaldo monetario. Mi madre la miró con detenimiento por unos instantes, pero finalizó con una sonrisa discreta.

— Decidme algo, creo que os estamos apresurando. — Comenzó Catalina mientras acomodaba ambos manos con esa clase que demandaba — ¿De qué os podría servir, a Châtellerault, a estas alturas del conflicto comenzar a hablar sobre… 'amor cortés'? — Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel término, amor cortés, así que no sabía bien a bien qué era lo que se debatía en la mesa, un aire de tensión parecía invadir a las 'damas'.

— ¡Amor Cortés! — Mi padre se cruzó de brazos divertido, como si se tratara de una escena entretenida de ver.

— ¡Ajam! — Exclamó la segunda de ellas, ocultando su nerviosismo y captando la atención de todos en la mesa. — Oh, Catalina, no os malinterpretéis… Precisamente, por que conocemos el conflicto y tensión por la que las políticas pasan, queremos… distraer con inofensivas pláticas a la comunidad. — Terminó forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, una discreta risa ocupó la voz de Catalina entonces, mi padre seguía expectante.

— ¡_Mesclatz_! 2 ¿Decís entonces, que meter ideas de romanticismo liberador… propiamente adulterio de nobleza a vuestra comunidad humilde, es inofensivo? Creo, con todo respeto, que estáis… muy equivocadas. No necesitamos de más tensión entre los vuestros, no necesitamos de más revueltas… y aunque aquello no provocara lo que os digo, el 'amor cortés' no aplica a vuestra comunidad. — Dijo Catalina mirándola con determinación, entonces una risilla nerviosa salió de ambas 'Damas'.

— ¡Oh Catalina, cómo ha volado el asunto! — Dijo la primera dando un violento sorbo a su copa. — Sólo decimos lo que os parece correcto. De ninguna manera, interpretéis que pensamos mal de vuestros principios, las tres aquí presentes somos para cada una de las presentes, buenas cristianas, con principios y… limpias de cualquier tipo de 'amor cortés'— Terminó siseando la última frase, para mí era evidente que aquella mujer no hacía más que mofarse de Catalina, yo había escuchado algo que Catalina no, y por tanto, sabía algo que ella no… o eso era lo que yo creía.

—… Eso no es lo que habéis dicho hacía unos momentos. — Dije sin más, importándome muy poco las miradas de asombro que me dirigían, ambas mujeres arquearon una ceja y me miraron con altivez… como si retaran a una pequeña niña a un juego demasiado grande… (y es que en verdad, yo sólo contaba con 5 años como dije al principio) pero aquella pequeña niña era algo… precoz.

Mi padre no hizo más que reír, mientras Catalina me señalaba con asombro y terror en la mirada, indicándome con sus gestos que guardara silencio. No le hice caso.

— ¿O será que me equivoco al pensar que 'una vergüenza para el escudo Laval' , 'pobre François, con un penoso detalle que no le corresponde' y 'esa cría no es con precisión Laforgue' son palabras que no hablan exactamente de elogios? — Ambas damas quedaron más que estupefactas.

— Creo que no es necesario repetiros que no hay trato. — Dijo finalizando mi padre, señalando la puerta de salida a la vez que algunos mozos se acercaban para acompañarlas a salir, y lo hicieron.

Cuando estuvimos los tres en la habitación solos de nuevo, la furia Laval hizo acto de presencia, apenas salía del impacto de mi comentario (En ese entonces, ese era uno de los primeros 'grandes momentos' que le hice pasar a la familia). Yo seguía sentada, guardando mi mejor postura como si de eso se tratase para no enfadarla, se volvió a mi con su mirada desorbitada, con el labio inferior temblándole de rabia.

— ¡Cómo os atrevéis… cómo osáis a efectuar semejante juicio! — Sus dientes estaban apretados, los cerraba con fuerza — ¡Esto lo pagaréis por los próximos meses, ni un segundo, os lo juro, pararé de vigilaros… y no será sino en la oscuridad que aprenderéis el camino de vuestro señor! — Traducido a palabras menos condenadoras, eso significaba días encerrada en alguno de los calabozos con la Biblia en manos…

— ¡Catalina, por favor! — Fue entonces que mi padre entró por primera vez a la condena. — Estoy de acuerdo en que no fue la forma de tratar a vuestras invitadas, pero tampoco es la forma de tratar a vuestra hija.

— ¡Ella! Precisamente François ¡Es la parte amarga de tener una hija, cómo puede ser mi hija! — Comenzó a gritar a mi padre, este comenzó a mirarla con severidad. — ¡Y no entiendo como no os das cuenta, de la maldición! De su maldición… — Comenzó a señalarme a nueva cuenta

— Creo, que tenéis más que aprender de ella, que ella de vos — Finalizó mi padre, saliendo del salón, dejándome con Catalina… para mi desconcertante sorpresa, se ablandó.

— Os dais cuenta de las cosas, demasiado rápido… — Comenzó a decir, buscando palabras — pero tenéis que aprender prudencia Margot, ante todo, aún no entendéis como funcionan ésa clase de personas… ¡y espero algún día entendáis cómo relacionarte como es debido!

…

Así es como termino con ese ejemplo de Catalina Laval, que de entre muchos elegí éste por que da continuidad a un hecho significante que ahora relataré.

Supongo que surgió la duda acerca de aquella amistad que pude mantener por más de una noche, mucho más para ser franca.

Si, lo conocí también en otra de las reuniones de Catalina Laval, a la edad de 10 años ¿Y cómo pueden tener relación dos hechos que tienen 5 años de diferencia?

(Recordando, un año después de haber conocido a Joseph)

Esta era una cena especial, al tratarse de Navidad, por lo que los colores encendidos invadían el castillo de punta en punta.

Me hallaba somnolienta sobre una silla, había intentado charlar con algunos de los invitados, pero recordaba que eso sería un 'atrevimiento' sin olvidar que eran personas 'mucho más mayores'. En ese entonces aborrecía tempranamente mi condición al ser mujer.

Fue entonces que él se acercó a mí, pequeño en estatura, con andares erguidos y mirada firme (aunque diferente a Joseph, que le agregaba a todo un aire de superioridad), en pocas palabras era otro crío que cuidaba el escudo y honor de su familia. Su pelo era rizado y negro, con pequeños destellos azules, su mirada era terrosa, de un café muy definido.

— ¿Mademoiselle Laforgue? — Asentí sin ningún ánimo aparente. — Leonel Dubhó — Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, reí un poco.

— No tenéis que hacer tanta gala conmigo¿Leonel? — Pregunté dándole a entender que me simpatizaba siendo más natural, el accedió casi enseguida.

— Leonel, si me permitís llamarte ¿Margot? — Asentí prestándole un poco más de atención, tomó asiento junto a mí. Él era mi mejor descripción de alguien que seguía las reglas de imagen al pie de la letra, nos las flaqueó incluso cuando le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿No os cansáis? — Pregunté con algo de curiosidad, en realidad era una escena bastante divertida, me miró levantando ambas cejas, hasta en su mirada de no comprensión era sutil, reí nuevamente. — A toda la compostura, por supuesto. — Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

— A doce años de altura, te acostumbráis — Dijo exagerando un movimiento de su mano, reímos un poco, él a su manera reservada. Entonces paré en otro detalle.

— ¿Doce años? Os veis inmensamente más joven — Dije algo impresionaba, me había parecido que era más joven que yo…en realidad sólo por su altura.

— Oh, muchas gracias. — Dijo bastante convencido, lo miré interrogante esta vez. — Dentro de algunos años más, ese será todo un elogio. — Dijo enarbolando otra sonrisa, reímos de nuevo. — Os debo decir, que me parece más que encantadora vuestra espontaneidad — Dijo refiriéndose a mi nulo interés por guardar imagen, me sentí un poco incómoda, pero accedí.

— Y yo os debo decir que me parece más que interesante vuestra compostura — Rió, para luego volver a una imagen seria.

— No, no en realidad. — Se acercó unos centímetros más. — El secreto es, que es la forma más sutil de no seguíroslas. — le miré sin entender.

— ¿La manera más sutil de no seguíroslas es seguíroslas? — Pregunté pronunciando con lentitud cada una de las palabras, él asintió con una sonrisa aún más grande.

— No lo entendéis por que jamás lo habéis intentado, y si me lo permitáis os estaría encantado de mostrároslo. — Accedí con bastante curiosidad. — Decidme algo que os gustaría hacer, pero que por regla no podáis. — miré por un momento a mi alrededor, y dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

— Hablar con alguno de ellos — Dije mirando a todo el salón, el asintió y meditó por un instante.

— Ahora, Mademoiselle, ésta es la parte donde seguís las reglas y conseguís lo que deseáis. — Dijo haciendo otro ademán para que prestara más atención, aclaró un poco su voz, y habló a manera que las personas alrededor pudieran oírlo.

— Por eso, siempre he dicho Mademoiselle, que me parece toda una lastimera situación vuestra desventura en las cruzadas, pero tal vez no sea un tema que vosotros debamos tocar — Casi al instante, más de uno se volvió hacia nosotros, una mujer muy digna de sí fue la primera en hablarnos.

— ¡Oh! Desde luego que no, os aseguro que vuestra conciencia de las cosas es admirable. — Mis oídos entonces parecían engañarme, si yo hubiese ido con ella, y hubiese querido tocar el tema, no sólo hubiera sido mal recibida, sino puesto en malos términos al escudo Laforgue.

— No deberían quedaros ahí aislados, venid con vosotros — Enfatizó otro de ellos invitándonos cordialmente, procuré no ser muy evidente en mi mirada de sorpresa.

— ¡Os lo agradecemos en verdad! Pero simples críos no merecen tales tratos — Agregó Leonel con una reverencia, lo siguiente que pasó fue que recibimos invitaciones más insistentes, él fue unos momentos con ellos, luego regresó.

— ¿Lo entendéis ahora? — Me preguntó exagerando de nuevo sus movimientos, reí mientras meditaba. — Si no estáis de acuerdo con algo que ellos dicen, también aplica lo que habéis visto. — Comenzó a explicar, dirigí toda mi atención hacia él.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunté no cabiendo en mi asombro.

— Sutileza Mademoiselle, sutileza ante todo. Es una forma de decir… una bofetada aristocrática.

— Explicaros — Le pedí, agudizando mi atención al punto de no pestañear.

— Jamás os desesperéis, por que quien se enfada pierde. Podéis entonces respondérosles de forma inversa como habéis visto, o de forma sutil, para no faltar a las reglas, pero faltar a ellas al fin y al cabo por haber respondido.

— Y así conservar la imagen… — Respondí asimilando lo que escuchaba, realmente aquello que escuchaba era total y por completo nuevo para mi. Fue entonces que pasé esa noche llevando a la práctica con Leonel la teoría, sabiendo que nos entendíamos y divertíamos de cualquier forma.

A Leonel lo seguí viendo a lo largo del tiempo, ya que con el paso de éste nuestra amistad se volvió en pocas palabras, invaluable.

Era una persona sencilla, inteligente, reservaba, y muy simple. Era el contraste de maduro e infantil neutralizado.

Sin embargo… aquella lección me hizo ver las 'lecciones de comportamiento' de Catalina de una forma en su totalidad diferente.

Ahora, las estudiaba con total seriedad y entendimiento, lo cual obviamente, encantó por completo a Catalina diminuyendo así mis visitas a los calabozos y formando un vínculo muy peculiar entre Catalina y yo.

Ella seguía teniéndome aquella forma de resentimiento, pero día a día me volvía más esa persona que 'debía de ser' llegó el día en que no pudo reclamarme más mi comportamiento, llegó el día en que era como Leonel.

Mis relaciones con personas adultas, mejoraron notoriamente (independientemente de que yo no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, como en el caso de las 'damas')

Con el detalle… de que llegué a tomarme esas reglas… demasiado enserio.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

De verdad, lamento la evidente tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero con toda sinceridad ke cumpla todas sus espectativas, y pues, apenas comienza, se pondrá bueno apenas XD. Toda historia comienza, valga la redundancia, desde el principio, y pues el principio es la infancia.  
Ya llevaba gran parte de éste capítulo escrito, pero no me convencia y hasta hoy lo modifiqué y lo subo, doy gracias por sus reviews a las personas que me leen hasta ahora:

snade-lupin: pues, jojo, si supongo que en el capítulo anterior parecía mas un juicio de la inkisición, pero vamos, todo cambia al parecer de cada kien XD, y pues, am, realmente espero que este tercer capítulo sea lo ke esperabas

Umi Yagami: Lamento la tardanza, en verdad lo siento, espero que pronto publiques tu fic, y gracias por seguir leyendo, de igual forma espero que este capítulo te guste, y pues de Joseph ya se irá dando, en el próximo capi él sale otra vez, jijiji

jime: Gracias por pasarte por aca, espero que este cap te guste de igual forma, disculpa la tardanza

Ahora, mis aclaraciones en cuanto a **palabras raras**:

1 _auseé: _'al ataque', 'adelante' en lengua de oc.

2 _mesclatz_: 'confuso', 'desorientado' en lengua de oc


	4. Pequeños grandes líderes

Disclaimer: Quien esté libre de culpas, que lance la primera piedra owo xD. Pues, como siempre, yo no gano nada con esto ni lo hago con esa intención… demonios x3.

_**Pequeños grandes líderes. **_

…Vampire Tragedy.

"_Por que ante la soledad, mal acompañado nunca fue tan atractivo…"_

El cambio hasta ahora se ha mostrado… variado. ¿Para ser una niña tal vez…?

Hasta los trece años siempre conservé mi esencia de infante, de cualquier forma. Desde que nací hasta los cinco años siendo una curiosa, de los cinco a los diez rebelada en contra de las reglas (sin embargo, conciente de que aún así era algo diferente…), de los diez a los trece, una perfecta capataz

Si, se ha mostrado variado, sin embargo mi esencia curiosa y (oh, sonará trillado) mi soñadora inventiva le daban un toque más aventurado a mis actitudes.

Quizás fuera por que nunca recibí una verdadera respuesta a mis cuestionamientos, tal vez fuera por mi incomprensión al entorno y el funcionamiento del mundo exterior, tal vez fuese mi desencantada actitud ante mi porvenir. Quizás ya esté divagando mucho.

Cuando digo que para mi edad siempre estuve unos cuantos escalones arriba de los críos que me rodeaban, no me contradigo al afirmar ahora que tenía una esencia de infante¿Cómo es esto? Pues bien ¿Qué crío no depende en primera instancia de sus progenitores? Y con ello, sus aptitudes… El ser un poco más visionario en cuanto a intereses y ambiciones jamás le quitara al infante, ser un infante. Tomase la actitud que tomase, así fuese la de capataz, más al fondo siempre podrás encontrar al infante que aprende a vivenciar, la inocencia, la curiosidad, la chispa…

De ninguna manera, sin embargo, digo esto como una justificación a mis desiciones, y es que es inevitable pensar a veces que se pierde por completo una actitud al venir otra, mentira de las mentiras.

El protocolo que se manejaba entonces, era merecedor de todo mi aborrecimiento y antipatía, su sentido para mi era desconocido… hasta Leonel, como mencioné antes. Como infante en primera instancia lo tomé como me lo habían expuesto: Una manera de hacer lo que quieres sin romper las reglas. ¡Qué encantadora visión!

Sin embargo, esto conllevó con el tiempo otras consecuencias. En primera instancia, aprendí a no meter a los Laforgue en aprietos tan frecuentemente cuando teníamos invitados, lo cual desencadenaba una mejor relación, una mejor relación con personas en consideración mayores que yo. El mejorar estas relaciones, me habría una puerta con Catalina, quien me llevara repetidas veces a acompañarla a cumplir sus deberes con Châtellerault. Su deber en gran parte estaba relacionado en tratos directos con los campesinos… Catalina me modelaba a la perfección como no era necesario ser evidente en saber las cosas para saberlas, el que el mantener una imagen serena y segura era preferencial a alterarse, y por último, de lo mucho que aquellas personas complicaban su existencia más de lo que ya era¡Prácticamente esperaban que la solución les cayese de los cielos sin tener que hacer nada! (Y aunque Catalina siempre fue devota y le inculcaba a quienes le rodeaban el seguimiento del Señor) Catalina siempre defendió el camino de la impecabilidad, de la eficacia y la justicia… era infalible con todos. ¡De aquello me quedé con tanto! Ahora veía al mundo desde mi inocencia, con un toque de frialdad e indiferencia que marcaban más mi insociabilidad con otros infantes.

De alguna manera, yo empezaba a entender por las experiencias con esos campesinos que _las reglas estaban ahí para algo_. Que el camino de la –verdad y armonía- se hallaba entre la búsqueda de la perfección.

Pronto mis fallas con el protocolo eran mínimas, mi curiosidad sin embargo jamás cesó, pero ahora me refugiaba en su totalidad en los libros para aumentar mis conocimientos. Mi nueva aspiración era conocer cuanto pudiese de todo, la ignorancia era como un presagio sucio del que debía de huir, aunque de igual forma conservaba algo de romanticismo. Fue así que llegaron a mis manos hermosas trovas, y por supuesto "Tristán e Isolda". Aunque de este último hablaré mejor a su momento.

Durante las nuevas reuniones de Catalina, sostenía incandescentes conversaciones con los invitados más distinguidos, Margot Laforgue parecía empezar a significar algo. Mi juicio ante las cosas era tan perspicaz como siempre, pero ahora me reservaba mis comentarios, y mi condena era casi tan implacable como la de Catalina. ¡Ahh! Sin embargo mi relación con otros críos nunca atravesó por momento más oscuro, ahora realmente tenían un motivo para llamarme la –amargadasabelotodo Laforgue-. Era raro que se interesaran en entablar conversación, pero salían desinteresados al acto al escuchar mi forma de expresarme, tanto los términos como el modo. Algunas otras veces, los críos más pequeños retaban mi paciencia y sin más les decía algo (parando su diversión por tanto…). Y es que de alguna manera, el que no hubiese un retador intelectual de edad que me demostrase lo contrario, yo creía saber la verdad, yo creía saber las cosas… aunque no estaba equivocada del todo. Mi percepción era que cada quien tomaba las cosas como deseaba tomarlas, que no había complicación lo suficientemente grande, que los ideales eran más importantes que las trivialidades, y que el fin no justificaba los medios…

Leonel siempre fue mi salvación y refugio, mi palabra de aliento y mi sonrisa asegurada. Aunque él jamás tomó las reglas tan apecho, viéndolas más allá que meras herramientas aristocráticas, aunque no pudiese hablar con él de todos mis intereses o temas que acaparaba en los libros, Leonel siempre fue una compañía muy grata. Ahora veo que él nunca me juzgó por las actitudes que tomaba, jamás se apartó de mí aunque fuese tan arrogante algunas veces, él era así, jamás comentaba nada personal, jamás tocaba temas de controversia, simplemente, era Leonel. Teníamos un humor muy pulido y gozábamos de esa simpleza extravagante cuando nos veíamos, compartíamos de cierta forma la insociabilidad con los demás críos, y aunque él fuese tan especial para mí (y yo para él) no llegamos a profundizar en muchos aspectos, como mencioné, jamás se tocaban temas personales o de controversia.

¿Y qué pasó con Joseph Wordsworth? Incluso mi querido Leonel tuvo que tratar con él. Si, en otra de sus 'encantadoras' visitas a Châtellerault, fue justo un año y medio después de la primera que hizo, para esto yo tendría diez años, y él estaría por llegar a los doce, Leonel estaría por llegar a los trece.

En aquella ocasión, me hallaba con Leonel en el salón de lectura, sería medio día y el estupor del ambiente podía sentirse en el aire, el sol se hallaba al centro del cielo en su mayor expresión, las hojas posadas orgullosas en las copas de los árboles reflejan en centelleos la luminosidad del día… al menos eso me parecía hasta el momento.

Habíamos estado horas en la habitación, sentados del lado opuesto a las ventanas para evitar el sofocamiento, ahora, Leonel me ayudaba a alcanzar un nuevo tomo para dialogar, sujetándome por la cintura mientras de puntas sobre un banco estiraba mi brazo lo más que podía, un cuadro bastante entretenido.

— Mademoiselle, disculpad mi atrevimiento pero ¿No sería más conveniente alcanzar un tomo más…accesible? — Sugirió Leonel tímidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacía sus cejas arqueadas, sonreí un momento a la vez que desviaba mi mirada un poco más abajo, el repentino vértigo provocó un movimiento violento de mi parte, casi llevando consigo al banco y a Leonel, me sujeté lo mejor que pude de aquel librero incrustado en la pared, pudimos respirar con alivio a la vez que el tambaleo terminaba.

Pero un segundo factor sería el que nos hiciese llegar al suelo y cambiar mi perspectiva de día cálido.

— ¡Bons après-midi _pantières_1! — Exclamó una voz sobresaltada con cierto tono de comicidad, como si supiese a la perfección lo que provocaría.

El bochorno que me ocasionó el haber caído justo sobre Leonel era evidente, ya que apenas pude entrar en conciencia de lo que había pasado (y el dolor de la caída había cesado un poco) me moví incorporándome y sacudiéndome las ropas al acto. Leonel se percató de que no estuviera lastimada.

— ¡Qué descortesía del que el saludo no devuelve! — Se escuchó a nueva cuenta la voz, Leonel y yo nos volvimos justo para encarar a un Joseph que miraba con un brillo sombrío en los ojos. Leonel parecía apunto de argumentar algo, pero lo detuve.

— Disculpad, Monsieur Wordsworth, pero os recuerdo que habéis dicho pantières, y me temo que no hay ninguno por aquí. — Apunte mordaz mientras él encaraba una sonrisa forzada. Pude sentir como Leonel había sentido un desagrado inmediato, no lo culpaba, sin embargo jamás faltó a su honor.

— Bons après-midi — Dijo logrando que Joseph apartara su mirada de mi.

— ¿Y vos sois…? — Preguntó de forma altanera Joseph, con falto de interés.

— Leonel Dubhó — Respondió ofreciéndole cortes la mano, Joseph la miró con cierto menosprecio

— Futuro Barón de Montmorillon — Agregué lo más amable que pude colocándome junto a Leonel.

— ¿Barón…? — Preguntó Joseph examinándolo con detenimiento, hasta que completó el saludo embonando ambas manos. — Joseph Wordsworth, futuro Conde de Poitou. — Agregó determinante, provocando cierto sobresalto en Leonel, y casi en mí.

Era cierto que era hijo del Conde, pero decir que era el –futuro Conde- era algo aventurado, sin embargo no argumenté nada, ya que yo también me había aventurado en decir que Leonel sería Barón. ¿Cuestión de honores tal vez? Y es que era de todos saber que Poitou contenía en sí a Châtellerault, Poitiers y Montmorillon entre otros, por lo que su aseveración de Conde era otra forma de decir –soy más-

— ¿Lectura? — Dijo sin más Joseph al apartar la mirada tras un largo silencio, señalaba el libro al parecer habíamos conseguido bajarlo después de todo. Antes de que pudiese tomarlo, Joseph se hallaba examinando su tapa con cierta severidad, Leonel se hallaba cruzado de brazos observándolo, Joseph se limitó a reír cuando finalizó, había algo en él que era capaz de borrarme conciencia de que debía de contenerme.

— Normalmente, leer es lo que hacéis con un libro Monsieur — Agregué dándole a entender que no encontraba la gracia en el asunto, pareció molestarse, pero se contuvo.

— Me decepcionáis al encontrar que aún no sabéis leer cosas que ameriten hacerlo, sin embargo… quizás no me decepcionáis. — Agregó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, di un respingo, Leonel avanzó un poco.

— Nuevas filosofías tienen el merito que cualquier establecida, tal vez aseveráis algo sin tener conocimiento de ello, Monsieur. — Fruncí un poco mi boca. Joseph parecía más divertido.

— Si vos lo ameritáis, entonces no merece el mío… filosofías orientales, _Dex aie_ — Puntualizó acercándose de súbito, como tanto le gustaba.

— De aferrados están pobladas las cruzadas, de visionarios el trono — Me limité a decir acercándome yo de igual forma, parecí haber llegado a algún lado, aunque de igual forma no me esperaba su reacción.

— ¡Asquerosa traidora, no sois más que un simple mal paso en el camino de la verdad! Os deberían enseñar a respetar a vuestros superiores, no merecéis un poco de Châtellerault — Me asió con fuerza de la muñeca a la vez que me escupía aquellos improperios directo al rostro, me alejé lo más que pude a la vez que algo dentro me recordaba, esto empeorará. — Tomad vuestras filosofías — Se separó un poco, y pretendió arrojarme el libro al rostro, cerré los ojos con una sensación de desprecio desboscado que abrió cabida a que mi 'habilidad' se hiciera presente y desviase el libro, pero nada de esto pudo ser captado por Joseph ya que al momento se hallaba en el suelo por un puñetazo de Leonel.

Aquella escena de mi parte inspiraba una conmoción profunda, las palabras habían sido como una pequeña confesión de las intenciones de Joseph, los improperios en las insinuaciones eran de gravedad, y el golpe de Leonel una barbarie, estábamos en aprietos, era claro.

Contenía mi mano en mi rostro pretendiendo ahogar un gritillo y limitar mi visión de lo que sucedía, aunque de igual forma abría un poco los dedos por la curiosidad que me causaba el asunto¡Imaginarme antes a Leonel cometer tal acto, jamás! Sin embargo me conmovía la idea de que quisiera defenderme.

Era más que un intento fallido de mi tratar de ser cortes con Joseph, reitero que él poseía un algo que era… intolerable. Me preocupaba a sobremanera lo que todo esto conllevaría, podía ya verme señalada por Catalina, mi padre y el mismísimo Conde de Wordsworth, podía imaginarme siendo privada de ver a Leonel nuevamente…

Me apresuré a intentar ayudar a Joseph a incorporarse. Leonel me detuvo.

— No ensuciéis vuestras manos con este remede — Me susurró al oído a la vez que Joseph se incorporaba con brusquedad y salía de la sala. El silencio se hizo, ni yo ni Leonel mencionamos otra cosa del asunto, ambos sabíamos lo que conllevaba, y nuestra opinión acerca de Joseph¡Qué encantador que no fuera necesario decirlo!

Para nuestra sorpresa no se comentó nada del asunto, Wordsworth no había mencionado nada a nadie. Tal vez por que él también recibiría una reprensión, tal vez por que no podía inventar un argumento lo suficientemente creíble donde Leonel lo golpeara sin motivo (más siendo mi querido Leonel, Leonel). La agresión de Joseph no se limitaba a lo verbal… ahora lo divisaba con más claridad, era un joven impulsivo, además de todo.

Durante su estadía sin embargo, Joseph no volvió a dirigir el habla a Leonel, o tomar en cuenta su existencia en el castillo, sabía como dar indiferencia, a Leonel no le molestó en lo más mínimo, seguimos con nuestras sesiones de lectura sin ser interrumpidos. En cuanto a mí, lo evitaba, había un cierto temor debo confesar, sabía que aunque lo intentara, acabaría en ofensas y no quería arriesgar de nueva cuenta a Leonel.

Aunque esto no significa que no tratara con él, de igual forma.

¡Supongo que os preguntaréis porqué es tan frecuente el tema de las cruzadas en las conversaciones!

Tan simple era, nuestro porvenir dependía de ello. Nuestra Monarca principal, Leonor de Aquitania hacía cinco años que había al fin salido de prisión, hacía un año que Enrique II Plantagenet había muerto, y con ello Leonor volvía a ser monarca total de Gascuña, Aquitania, Poitou e Inglaterra en sí, gobernante total hasta la vuelta de su hijo Ricardo I (quien posteriormente fuera conocido bajo la leyenda de 'Corazón de León') de la tercer cruzada, regreso que todos esperábamos con ansia, aunque no nos asegurase nada.

Ricardo I era el heredero al trono de Inglaterra y de la herencia de su madre (Gascuña, Aquitania, Poitou) en los cuales nos hallábamos nosotros, por su puesto. Los títulos de Marqueses, Condes, Subcondes, Duques y Barones se encontraban en una situación incierta, mientras Leonor permaneciera al trono estos títulos no se modificarían, pero sabíamos que la partida de la Aquitana era inevitable, sin embargo conservábamos la esperanza de que un heredero de ella fuera quien ocupara el trono ¡Qué Ricardo I saliera vivo de tan cruenta batalla! Aunque repito que el hecho de que Ricardo I ocupara el trono, no significaba que no haría modificaciones a su convenir. El tema de las cruzadas era el centro de las atenciones de todos, nuestro porvenir sólo podía pendular en los azares del destino.

Era por ello que induje a Leonel a que leyera conmigo y nos informáramos lo más posible del tema, la única información que había conseguido de los mayores en las reuniones de Catalina, y de la misma Catalina, era que '_El que vive dos vidas defenderá lo que vale de una' _Lo cual entonces no me decía nada, en lo absoluto.

Para mi infortunio, todo cuanto pude hallar en aquellas viejas filosofías lejos de darme respuestas me despertaban mayores interrogantes, sólo podía ver un solo pedazo de santidad para dos fuerzas, ninguno entonces cedería un poco, y por tanto en ningún lado podía encontrar cuál era la ideología de un guerrero nato como lo era Ricardo I, ni una sola pista, sólo los simples rumores de los menos informados, y el silencio de los allegados.

No era raro para mi entender la certera preocupación que debía de estar envolviendo también a Joseph, aunque éste parecía entender un poco menos de un nada (ya que el hecho de que el no conociera la parte oriental, no lo perjudicaba ya que no había respuestas en ello, lo comprendí después), por su inclinación a la 'única versión' y a la no abertura de nuevas ideas, su mayor preocupación sería tener aún asegurado su mención de Conde (debo recalcar aquí, que él tenía como crío que era la visión de sus mayores¿no es así?) él era el primogénito y único heredero del Conde, podría pensarse que tenía el camino abierto, pero la incertidumbre del reacomodo de la corte era el factor que le diría, nada aún es seguro.

En cuanto a Leonel, su preocupación en realidad no era basta, como Barón sentía cierta inclinación a las artes bélicas que tanto se solicitaban, al buscar información sobre las cruzadas su atención se centraba en la preparación e iniciación cabal. Su mente estaba abierta a –algo diferente- a ser simplemente, Barón de Montmorillon. Su corazón pertenecía entero a la defensa del honor y la corona.

Y por último, estaba yo, que aunque mis padres tuvieran la visión conservadora del Conde y Joseph, no me encadenaba a no abrir mi panorama, y es que yo era mujer y la menor de las herederas de los Marqueses de Châtellerault, sería más que soñador pensar que sería para mí el título de Marquesa, perdía mi tiempo en preocuparme por una mención ¿no? El título por ley pertenecería al primogénito, mi hermano mayor de cinco, Maxime Laforgue…

Pero entones¿por qué aún así me interesaba en el tema e incluso me preocupaba? Los ideales, es la respuesta. Catalina Laval, quien me inculcase los que hasta el momento tenía, era una Aquitana hecha y derecha, sabía que cualquier persona que cayese al trono y no tuviera una descendencia de ideales Aquitanos, cambiaría todo el sistema, el sistema al cual yo estaba tan cómodamente acostumbrada. Reitero mi oración ¡Qué Ricardo I regresara con vida!

Aunque como niños aún no podíamos divisar todo lo que estás pasiones políticas desencadenaban, teníamos la certeza de que sería definitivo.

Pude notar como Joseph decidió también investigar del tema, silencioso y sutil, yo notaba como había pequeños huecos donde debiera ir libros en mis sesiones de lectura con Leonel.

Al caer en la cuenta de nuestras nulas respuestas, las sesiones terminaron. Leonel me comentó en uno de los últimos días de su estadía, que en verdad estaba interesado en la iniciación cabal. Tenía la posibilidad... El problema que divisábamos no se hallaba en las influencias para lograrlo, si no en su edad, a su edad ya tendría que llevar gran parte de la preparación.

— No feneceré sin haberlo intentado — Fue su última frase de aquella conversación, creí en él, en su determinación y le deseé la mejor de las suertes… aunque internamente un dolor me embargara, sabía que lo conseguiría, y que eso significaría no verlo en un largo periodo, tan largo como la espera de un año bisiesto.

Durante aquellas cenas de la estadía de los Wordsworth, cruzaba de vez en cuanto palabra con el pequeño Joseph, nada demasiado comprometedor o animado, sólo superficial, sin embargo parecía ser un alivio tanto para los Laforgue como para el Conde el que la relación no fuera tan catastrófica como aquella primera cena…(¡Si supiesen!) La mirada del Conde durante esos días me perseguía más de cerca que mi propia sombra, y lo único que podía hacer era dedicarle una reverencia y asegurarme que no se trataba de nada importante. A pesar del altercado con Leonel, y conmigo no intentaré huir, fui en consideración menos cargante con Joseph, el cual parecía hacer análisis a sus adentros, parecía que un cierto enojo había encendido una chispa dentro suyo, y que no había fuerza contraria que lo contrarrestara, sino que lo hacía arder.

A la ida de Leonel me pregunté si volvería a tratarme, pero no fue así, no al menos de forma directa.

Pasaba toda la jornada de la mañana a la tarde fuera del castillo, antes si quiera de que el sol se asomara en el poniente él se hallaba cabalgando hacia algún destino, el cual ignoré y no me apeteció preguntar, lo que si supe es que se hizo de varios contactos en Châtellerault, no había perdido su tiempo. Poco después supe que frecuentaba la caza.

Al decir que nunca me trató de manera directa, si hago referencia a que de alguna manera intentaba mandarme mensajes.

Casi a diario, entraba a mi habitación y encontraba más de un artefacto nuevo o fuera de lugar, algún objeto rasgado u otro desaparecido.

El día que encontré el almohadón hecho trizas pensé que intentaría otra agresión, pero no fue así, era sólo su forma de decir que en el fondo él tampoco me guardaba ningún tipo de respeto, ninguno. Todos estos actos de Joseph en cualquier época siguiente no son irrelevantes o escandalosos ni en la más mínima medida, pero para el rigor de aquella época y el arraigado respeto al espacio del otro, era un escándalo; era un escándalo el que se atreviese a invadir el espacio personal del otro, y más aún el atreverse a tocarlo sin autorización (la cual era muy restringida), por lo que su acto en ese entonces no era el típico berrinche de críos de once años…

El día en que al fin partieron llegó, y finalizó con una mención no muy alentadora, habíamos sido invitados a Poitiers, a donde ellos residían, pero la invitación no se quedó como tal sino que fue un hecho que gustoso aceptó François, estuve algo inquieta el resto del día.

Al cumplir los once, fue que una de las mayores entregas, por llamarlas de alguna manera, me fue otorgada.

Fue Catalina quien de manera campante entrara a darme la noticia como si se tratase de un paso natural en el curso de cualquier persona.

— Os tengo… que comunicar algo — Fue como corrompió el silencio de la habitación, provocando que desviase mi somnoliento rostro del libro que tenía en mi regazo.

— Hablad — Fue lo que atiné a decir mientras me deslizaba para hacer un espacio a Catalina del asiento.

Adoptó una postura de suspicacia.

— Conoceréis a vuestras Damas — Dijo con un tono ceremonioso, como si aquel fuese un momento esperado. La miré remarcando mi expresión de incomprensión, entonces con aquella gracia que solía darle a sus asuntos, alzó las manos y aplaudió dos veces, mi expresión aumentó.

Al salón entraron dos señoritas con aproximación de mi edad. Ambas haciendo una reverencia algo torpe, pero correcta. Me dediqué a examinarlas con detenimiento, la primera de ellas era la más pequeña en estatura, sus ondulados cabellos caían a la altura de sus hombros, recordaban al color del bosque con leves destellos cobrizos en la castaña cabeza, sus ojos eran rasgados y pequeños, como dos pequeñas avellanas abriéndose inquietas, su nariz daba el efecto de ser pequeña por el largo de su sonrisa, sus dientes se asomaban espaciados en ella.

La segunda de ellas parecía un poco más segura de sí misma, ya que mantenía su cabeza en alto mientras la observaba en silencio, su cabellera era un poco más larga, rizada y oscura, recordaban al color del roble, sus ojos eran redondos en su totalidad y quedaban empequeñecidos ante su redonda nariz y su implacable sonrisa.

El silencio siguió envolviendo el ambiente del salón, desvié mi mirada a Catalina buscando una palabra, pareció comprender, aunque su mirada demostraba que esperaba que yo tuviese la iniciativa.

— Margot Laforgue — Me presenté colocándome de pie e inclinando la cabeza un poco después de un hondo suspiro, tardaron en reaccionar.

— Ariane Violaine — Se presentó la primera de ellas dando un paso al frente, parecía algo divertida con la idea, pero recobraba su postura reprimiéndose, la miré directamente.

— Eliane Violaine — Intervino la segunda causando una ligera sorpresa en mí, de manera que eran hermanas… unas muy bien diferenciadas hermanas.

— Ambas nativas de Châtellerault, serán vuestra nueva compañía y soporte, espero os conozcáis un poco. — Apuntó Catalina mientras salía del salón, quise detenerla, pero sus pasos eran veloces y no quería caer en indiscreciones, la verdad era que no me hallaba en ánimos para aquel momento, la primera visión que me proyectaban no me los inyectaba de igual forma. Opté por retomar mi lectura, importándome muy poco que ambas se quedasen estupefactas ante mi acto.

Sin embargo lejos de que esto las distanciara de mí despertaba su curiosidad. Pronto se hallaban de pie frente al sofá mirándose la una a la otra.

— ¿Qué leéis Mademoiselle? — Preguntó Ariane agachando la cabeza para intentar leer la tapa.

— ¿_Wyrd2 jobelin3_? — Leyó con lentitud Eliane con el entrecejo fruncido, suspiré.

— 'Destino Criminal' es lengua de _oc_. — Puntualicé con una media sonrisa en el rostro, en definitiva era más arrogante de lo que podía apreciar. Ambas se asombraron, se miraron de nueva cuenta y sonrieron, mostraron interés.

— ¿Conocéis la lengua de _oc_? Supongo que os agrada la lectura romántica — Suspiró Ariane mientras Eliane reía abiertamente. El que supieran aquel dato hizo que les prestara verídica atención.

— Podría deciros… — Afirmé invitándolas a tomar asiento frente mío. — ¿Qué conocéis del tema?

— Sólo el contenido — intervino Eliane — No tenemos acceso como vos a la lengua Mademoiselle. — Agregó con una sonrisa, ambas volvieron a reír, aquella actitud me parecía de cierta manera desconcertante, pero tenían cierta comicidad en su actitud.

— ¡Habladnos del tema! — Suspiró Ariane con una sobredosis de ilusión, Eliane le dio un discreto codazo como recordándole la compostura, ahora yo era la que reía.

— Comportaros Ariane, no estamos en vuestro lugar — Recordó Eliane con preocupación, me sentí algo conmovida

— ¿Y por qué no? — Una animada conversación empezaría entonces. En verdad eran un par de chicas parlanchinas, como cualquier otro par de chicas, pero un poco más concientes de las cosas. Supe que Catalina las eligió por aquel detalle.

Sin embargo en un principio me parecían un dueto distante, con sus propios asuntos e intereses, sabía que tenía que conocerlas, la intención era que tarde o temprano, ambas irían a donde yo fuera, estarían donde yo estuviera…

Me dispuse a observarlas primero. Sin Leonel no me quedaba otra alternativa, de cualquier forma.

Ariane, a pesar de ser la más risueña era la más centrada mientras que Eliane a pesar de ser la más seria era la más desatada… confusión de las confusiones.

Les pregunté cuáles eran las actividades a las que se dedicaban, Ariane por parte de su familia se dedicaba al oficio del carteo cuando se le era permitido, tenía la habilidad de la escritura en el oïl (recordando, francés de ese entonces) mientras que Eliane tenía la habilidad de el movimiento de contactos (en resumen, era desenvuelta en el ámbito de las relaciones) lo cual a mí era muy útil.

Las invité repetidas veces a dar vueltas por los jardines y campos que rodeaban el castillo, aceptaban gustosas aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban de temas tan sutilmente específicos de manera que sólo ellas sabían de que hablaban, no le di mucho hincapié a ese detalle. Lograba entablar conversación con ellas cuando se trataba de datos culturales o que ellas ignoraban, empecé a verlas como un par de capullos bajo mí cuidado y tutela¡unos hermosos capullos! (y es que después me enteré que eran un año menores que yo)

Lo que más me agradaba de ellas era que no tenía que dar tantas explicaciones para que me entendiesen, y que no aborrecían tanto el estar conmigo (eso me parecía al menos…)

Llegó el día en que empezaron algunas de sus funciones, haciendo presencia en las reuniones de Catalina Laval. Yo seguía mi rutina platicando con diversos consortes y personalidades, preguntándome dónde se hallaría aquél par, y haciendo qué.

No fue muy difícil descubrirlo, al extremo contrario del salón, donde tomaba partida el área de baile (jamás ponía un pie ahí para ser franca) se hallaban muy entretenidas mirando fijamente a los invitados más jóvenes, ante aquél cuadro reí para mis adentros, no dejaban su lado de Madame después de todo. En otros momentos se hallaban dialogando sobre la decoración y aspectos variados sobre la lista de invitados, prefería estar distante de aquellas pláticas y seguir con lo mío, todo parecía indicar que tratar con ellas no sería tan sencillo, sin embargo estaba equivocada.

En una de esas tantas tardes donde su presencia no era ausente, fue que Eliane, la mayor de ellas parecía bastante interesada en pasar un rato conmigo, aquel gesto ablandó un poco mi perfil recto y la llevé a las caballerizas, fue una tarde amena en donde Eliane aprendió a montar (aunque aclaro que en una yegua que no era Neige, por su puesto). Pareció quedar entusiasmada ante tal hecho ya que serían repetidas las veces en las que sólo ella y yo saliéramos a montar, ella abierta a lo que yo le contase, y yo de igual forma de lo que ella comentara. Me parecía que eran personas de mente simple.

Tras los momentos con Eliane, me pareció indicado encontrar un común con Ariane, por lo que intenté inducirla más hacia la lectura, por unos días me siguió el paso, pero al poco tiempo, perdió el interés.

Pasaron algunos cuantos meses en los que la situación día a día parecía pintar un poco mejor, de alguna manera gracias a ellas lograba sentirme un poco más _acompañada_, con nuevos quehaceres en mi haber, y que rasgaba en pequeña medida mi gruesa capa de insensibilidad. Incluso conseguían hacerme reír a grandes carcajadas tras comentarios bizarros.

Fue poco después que tras varias insistencias de Eliane, decidieron invitarme a uno de sus paseos por Châtellerault… debo confesar que fue como un 'darme cuenta' de que había más gente joven de lo que imaginaba.

Eran casuales, y sin duda sabían dar su lugar a cada uno de ellos, me limité a observar e indagar si había una técnica, por lo que sólo devolvía los saludos y hacía gestos de simpatía, descubrí que Ariane tenía un cierto –toque- con los varones.

Eliane era la más desenvuelta, no había alma que a su trato escapara, intentó envolverme en varias conversaciones, pero me mantuve al margen, supe en ese momento que tal vez yo era la mal ubicada en las reuniones de Catalina…

A la siguiente me decidí a estar con ellas lo más que pudiese, empezaron como imaginé comentando de las decoraciones… luego, de la lista de invitados.

— Dicen, que el hijo del Barón Gustave mantiene una amistad directa con el Duque de Angers… — Mencionó en casi un susurro Ariane con cierta chispa en la mirada, me extrañó un poco el comentario.

— ¿Qué no Angers es territorio de Enrique II? — Preguntó Eliane con un tono de intriga

— ¡Qué decís, a su muerte, cómo! — Intervine por vez primera en uno de sus cuchicheos — No parece extraño que entablen amistad — Finalicé causando una mueca en ambas.

— ¿Cómo sabéis? — Cuestionó Ariane en un medio tono desafiante, lo tomé con gracia

— ¿De qué otra manera estarían hablando ahora, Mademoiselle? — Argumenté señalando con la mirada a dos distinguidos Caballeros que hablaban animadamente a la esquina contraria del salón, reímos un poco.

— El Barón Gustave no ha de tener más de diecinueve años — Agregó a nueva cuenta Ariane con ese tonó de ensoñación

—…veinte para ser precisa — Dije sintiéndome algo realizada, aunque extraña al hablar asuntos que no fuesen de mi incumbencia.

— ¿Cómo sabéis? — Volvió a preguntar Ariane, esta vez ambas con excesivo interés.

— Hablé con su padre — Respondí con naturalidad, perdieron su expresión al instante — ¿No os parece? — Pregunté extrañada

— Es que el padre…

— ¡Es muy grande Mademoiselle! — Interrumpió Eliane causando la risa en Ariane — El punto es Gustave — Recalcó mientras yo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Durante un largo periodo, los comentarios sobre los jóvenes consortes no cesaron, y mis comentarios sobre sus padres que eran a quienes conocía, le daban comicidad al asunto. Cuando estuve apunto de hastiarme de aquella conversación, fue que una leve música inundó el salón, dando paso al baile, al estar en el extremo contrario del salón al que acostumbrada, me sentí desorientada.

Tomamos asiento, aunque ellas parecían en consideración más ambientadas al momento, casi sin previo aviso del hecho, un joven de rojizos cabellos y desenvuelto andar se acercó a la risueña Ariane y cordial la invitó a la pista, ésta aceptó sin muchas súplicas. Percibí que había un algo en la actitud de Ariane que le favorecía en consideración a su no tan agraciado porte. Eliane también parecía saberlo, y daba diminutas señas de desagrado, ante mí despertaba curiosidad.

Ante mi se mostraba un panorama en su totalidad nuevo, sin embargo me negaba a mis interiores a asimilarlo por completo, por lo que el resto de la velada la pasara comentando con Eliane, desviando el tema de la lista de invitados.

Al llegar a los doce, en una noche de el húmedo agosto el sueño era casi imposible de ser concedido por mí, decidí salir de mi alcoba, arrastrando los descalzos pies por los espaciosos corredores, no había entonces una luz que alumbrase lo suficiente, en cada corredor sólo había un largo y alto ventanal que daba ese platino contorno de luz a los cuadros, apresuré mi andar para acercarme al primero, y permanecí plantada frente a éste perdida ante la imagen de la noche, me traía tranquilidad. Un ruido proveniente de habitaciones posteriores hizo que me volviera con agitación, permanecí congelada lo más sensitiva que mi cuerpo me permitía, avancé algunos pasos midiendo incluso el transcurso que daba cada pie en dar un paso, la altura y el espacio. Caí en cuenta de que provenía de la alcoba de mis padres, sabía que no me podía acercar lo suficiente sin ser vista, si tan sólo pudiese abrir un poco la puerta…

Entonces recordé mi tan últimamente desplazada habilidad, centrando un poco mi mirada hacia el picaporte, conseguí con lentitud y cautela que este se moviera sin cambiar yo mi postura, entonces cerré los ojos como si esto me permitiera escuchar con mayor claridad.

Era una especie de discusión.

—…me parece que os marcharéis mañana con Margot entonces — Dijo una dictaminadora Catalina en tono severo, aquello me desconcertó por un momento.

— Entended que no puedo rechazar por más la invitación del Conde — Aclaró mi padre toda duda ante el comentario de Catalina

— Si eso es lo que queréis, marchad — Agregó a nueva cuenta Catalina

— ¡Escuchadme, Laval! — Pocas veces era que mi padre llamaba de aquella forma a mi madre, pero pude diferenciar un cambio de luz en la habitación, Catalina debió de apagar la vela, la conversación había terminado.

Me quedó claro en ese momento que yo era quien menos tenía voz en aquella decisión, que tendría que partir temprano a Poitiers hacia un porvenir incierto para volver a hallarme frente a Joseph, sin un Leonel que me defendiese… sin embargo no iría sola, era el pensamiento que me repetía de regreso a mi alcoba, no iría sola… tenía a mis Damas conmigo.

Aceptaron casi de inmediato, al parecer les causaba emoción conocer Poitiers, la despedida del castillo fue en su sumo, fría, algo andaría mal con Catalina…

El camino sería largo, el carruaje no era muy amplio, pero cabíamos las tres en uno de los asientos y mi padre en el frontal, aunque sólo lo ocupase durante la noche ya que en el día prefería ir junto al guía.

Evité dos veces el tema de nuestros hospedadores, pero fue inevitable seguirlo haciendo por más tiempo, no sabía qué decirles de Joseph, les comenté del Conde, de su agraciada postura y su refinado pensamiento… pero pareció no importarles en lo absoluto, tuve que comentarles que tenía un único heredero, que su nombre era al igual que el de su padre, Joseph Wordsworth, y que en físico eran una réplica del otro, entradas en el tema quisieron saber más. Les comenté que frecuentaba la caza, y antes de que pudiera comentarles a cerca de sus vastos conocimientos del oc, Ariane me detuvo aclarando su garganta levemente y Eliane con una risilla.

— Conocéis a Joseph más allá que a su padre entonces… — Rió un poco Eliane recordando las reuniones de Catalina donde sólo conocía a los progenitores, antes de que me contagiara de aquella risa Ariane hizo un comentario

— Lo conocéis demasiado bien, entonces… — A su expresión era agregada una gota de suspicacia que provocó complicidad en Eliane, no comprendí hasta pasados unos instantes, una mueca de asco fue lo primero que pudo provenir de mis adentros.

— Lo suficiente para haceros saber que deben tener cuidado. — Agregué cortante eliminando sus sonrisas en rostro.

Para mi alivio sólo pasaríamos dos noches en los aposentos del Conde, antes de que pudiese notarlo, llegamos a Portiers, en su entrada se hallaba inmediatamente el castillo del Conde, era más imponente y espacioso que el mío en Châtellerault, su complejidad arquitectónica provocó que recargase mi nariz en el cristal, lo mismo Ariane y Eliane.

Los jardines por el contrario, eran escasos y poco variados, pero la belleza de los robles a sus alrededores acentuaba la belleza. Bajamos aún admiradas, la figura del Conde entonces apareció con una expresión de amabilidad.

— Enhorabuena — Exclamó abiertamente, mi padre se acercó dando paso a un amistoso abrazo, el Conde dirigió su mirada hacia mis Damas y a mí, miró por unos momentos hacía el horizonte, luego volvió su mirada. — Me temo… que Monsieur Joseph no podrá acompañaros esta noche, regresará de casería hasta mañana — Agregó con cierto lamento, a todo el alivio interno que sentía dirigí una mirada lo más parecido al desaliento para no ser descortés, no era un mal día después de todo.

El resto de aquél día lo pasé recorriendo lo más que pude el Castillo, tenía más salones y alcobas naturalmente, me di cuenta de que Joseph tenía varias actividades, ya que había un salón de lo que parecía una especie de carpintería cerca de su alcoba personal, aunque me vi muy tentada a entrar en ella, recordando lo que él había hecho a la mía, me contuve. Sin embargo el área que más me había cautivado, era un salón vacío, con un ventanal discreto (que ahora sería en exageración grande) en cuya panorámica vista se asomaba al instante un viejo caducifolio que llegaba hasta esa altura, más pegado hacia el horizonte un hermoso lago en cuyas aguas los rayos solares parecían cobrar vida en cambiantes puntillos… pude despegar mi alma de ahí cuando Eliane y Ariane me lo pidieron.

Al día siguiente pretendimos aprovechar la estadía y conocer el resto de Poitiers, pero mi padre y el Conde habían decidido partir temprano y nuestros planes fueron desechos, aunque de igual forma hallamos con qué entretenernos en el castillo.

Entablé conversación con más de un sirviente del castillo¡Eran personas sumamente encantadoras!

Para nuestra mala estrella la llegada nocturna de Joseph al castillo fue precisa cuando decidimos dar una mirada a las mazmorras, pésima idea.

— ¿Qué os ocurriría primero si dejase caer este madero en la herradura de la entrada? — Fue la frase con la que hizo su triunfal entrada mientras me hallaba a espaldas de la puerta, su voz comenzaba a serme inconfundible y mis Damas pronto lo encararon por vez primera.

— No os atreverías — Dijo bastante convencida Ariane después de unos instantes, quise darme un golpe en la cabeza en ese momento, retarlo era su mayor complacencia.

— Vuestras famosas Damas de Châtellerault — Dijo Joseph con aburrimiento mientras entraba a la habitación

— Que… inesperado veros de nuevo Monsieur — Fue lo que asomó a mis labios al tenerlo de frente de nuevo, se hallaba examinando a mis Damas.

— Ordinarias — Apuntó con desinterés mientras ambas daban un pequeño sobresalto.

— ¡Qué descaro! — Agregó al instante Eliane provocando un asombro total en Joseph, él no sabía que Eliane no era de pocas palabras.

— Seguís argumentando sin bases Monsieur — Dije en defensa de mis Damas, se colocaron a cada lado mío

— Lo que digáis — Interrumpió exasperado mientras nos rodeaba a grandes zancadas. — Si ser mediocre no propicia esfuerzo, me queda claro — agregó con una falsa expresión de amabilidad, para la sorpresa de todos mi risueña Ariane hizo presencia de su humor, Eliane la reprendió en un susurro

— Os está insultando

— Lo sé, desconozco qué me es gracioso — Los nervios era lo que le provocaba reír a cada instante si me lo preguntan, justo al terminar tal frase Joseph se colocó delante de ella, Ariane se congeló en el acto, él pareció disfrutarlo.

— Débil — Le escupió acercándola de súbito y colocando su cara entre sus cabellos, mi expresión de horror era notoria¡Qué falta de respeto! Sin embargo Ariane sólo atinó a reír de nuevo.

— ¡Soltadla! — Parecía que Eliane era quien compartía mi percepción de Joseph, ya que al decir esta expresión Joseph soltó a Ariane, la empujó con brusquedad a nosotras.

— La noche está apunto de caer sobre vosotros — Dijo Joseph haciendo referencia de que pronto todos nos hallaríamos dormidos, avanzó hasta la entrada, lo seguimos de cerca, pero un movimiento rápido de su parte fue lo que lo colocó del otro lado de la entrada colocando la traba para la puerta, nos había encerrado. — Buenas noches Mademoiselle — Fue su arrogante expresión al apresurar sus pasos a las plantas superiores del castillo

— ¡Os equivocáis si creéis que esto se quedará así Monsieur! — Fue lo que pude decir antes de que su figura desapareciera de nuestra vista. Tuve que esperar a que mis Damas se distrajeran para liberarnos con mi habilidad, la excusa inventada fue lo de menos.

Por sutiles insinuaciones mías logré comunicarle a mi padre que quería que nos fuésemos cuanto antes, y así fue. Durante el camino Ariane parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Eliane y yo concordábamos en nuestra indignación hacia Joseph, a pesar de la penosa situación aquel incidente obtuvo cosas buenas, fue el paso decisivo a mi acercamiento con Eliane, pronto sería una de las más allegadas personas a mí, Ariane por su parte permaneciera tras una delgada capa de abstinencia, que para mi afecto era nula, pero para el suyo no lo era tanto.

Gracias a esto pude sentir que tal vez me había equivocado al pensar que jamás tendría genuina amistad femenina, sentí que podía profundizar y sentirme satisfecha con Eliane, era como una planta cuyo cultivo y cuidado constante no hacía más que dar frutos, frutos que maduraban y repetían un círculo vital.

¡Ahh! Veo que al fin llegamos a un punto donde mi tono inductivo cesa y da paso a una narración con mucho más ritmo, más fluidez y detalle, como una larga cadena de hechos que se enlazan y encausan unos con otros, donde el marcado paso de la niñez a la adultez es tan determinante, complejo y hermoso como pocas cosas lo son, donde nuevas y descabelladas vivencias, entrega de ideales y romanticismo trovadoresco toman la escena para entrelazarla con la pasión política de la época, donde mi origen y porvenir empieza a cobrar un poco de sentido y se marca el inicio de un todo lo demás.

* * *

¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Al fin nuevo capítulo, si hay un alma que lo halla leído, espero que lo haya gozado, y si hay un alma que lo halla esperado, lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente me he encontrado en un letargo creativo que no me deja avanzar, no sé, un desaliento, un... dios sigo viva xD, le llamo mi lapsus de estado vegetativo.  
Como les mencionó la mismísima Margot xD, es el fin de los capítulos de introducción, al fin, al fin tanta explicación tendrá un por qué y para qué, les agradezco su pasiencia y que hallan llegado hasta aquí... me gusta hablar en plural, jojojo.

am, respondo mi review... xD

Snade-lupin: Nos volvemos a encontrar jojo, pues... tu ya habías visto un pedazo antes, y tu comentario anterior ya lo discutimos, en fin espero que no haya hecho que perdieras el interes em... gracias por leer -w-

**Palabras raras**

1 Pantière: Persona encargada de la despenza, sirviente  
2 Wyrd: Suerte, destino  
3 Jobelin: criminal forjado en la clase mediana profesional

um, me canso de escribir 'lengua de oc' diganme que no es necesario que lo repita -w-

En fin, estoy algo apresurada por la hora y por el hecho de simplemente subirlo, mañana clases, tengo que terminar de pasar ciertos significados de una enciclopedia ..'  
Enjoy!

P.D Bons après-midi : Buenas tardes


	5. Un día más así

Disclaimer: yo sólo agarré la pata de la vaca…xD. No hago esto con fines de lucro o cualquier coso así o.o

NOTA: Muy recomendable releer hasta el capítulo presente (incluso para mi lo fue u .ú).

"_Los momentos se hacen…"_

… _**Un día más así**_

…_Vampire tragedy._

Volaban por entonces mis últimos días con trece años (primeros meses de 1194), por Poitou cual mecha encendida corría la noticia del pronto matrimonio de Mademoiselle de Melle con el Duque de Niort (ducado que obtendría Mademoiselle de Melle), que se celebraría a Mediados de Mayo. Era ya una de las tantas festividades maritales que empezaban a soltarse por la generación joven de señoritas que llegaba a los quince, o aquellas otras que más tarde encontraban dónde sentar cabeza. Yo, tan ajena al ambiente pero tan cerca de Ariane y Eliane, de manera irremediable tenía que hacer acto de presencia, además de que el Marqués y la Marquesa de Châtellerault no daban señas de disgusto ante la idea.

— ¿Será acaso que el tiempo se detiene al entrar a estos lares? — Pensaba en voz alta mientras que Ariane y Eliane, en sus ya cotidianas visitas a los modistas de Châtellerault, pasaban horas dando indicaciones sobre lo que fuera que tuvieran en mente vestir para las festividades antes dichas, tenían una manía de no repetir atuendo que parecía ser generacional; exceptuando por mi misma que quedaba satisfecha con la simple confección de algún atuendo por parte de mi costurera. Quizás también fueran sus ansias de salir por el Bulevar.

Entonces salió una satisfecha Eliane con un bonito vestido de brocado verde esmeralda con listones en tono limón y un ramito en la mano izquierda, sonreí complacida, en primera instancia por que ya faltaba menos para irnos de ahí, y en segunda por que el atuendo acentuaba la belleza de mi querida Eliane.

Ariane comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción mientras contenía su risa nerviosa (más bien un intento de), tomó aire y luego adoptó una postura reflexiva.

— ¡Soberbio! Incluso por el hecho de que los tonos pasteles siempre han asentado mejor en mi persona — Dijo en medio tono serio, luego comenzó a reír dejando a una Eliane ceñuda, preferí no darle tanta relevancia al comentario y miré por octava ocasión hacia la ventana, como si esperase que de entre la multitud llegara alguien que me buscara con urgencia e interrumpir mi aire de aburrimiento. Ariane volvió a hablar, con tono de ensoñación. — Aunque para seros franca, tengo algo distinto en mente para Ulysse…

— ¡Otra vez con el Barón de Parthenay! Piedad Ariane, dejad el tema un segundo. — Agregó Eliane colocando los ojos en blanco. Y es que era verdad, desde hacía más de dos meses que la pequeña Ariane había conocido al Barón Ulysse, y como era de esperarse por parte de ella por su ya conocida facilidad de captar la atención con métodos poco ceremoniosos por competir con las bellas caras de la lejana corte, había resultado ser una atracción mutua, el joven enamorado de quince años no dejaba pasar una semana sin enviar un mensaje o presentarse en persona cada quince días en Mirebeau, cuando Ariane y Eliane visitaban a su madre Madame de Mirebeau y su padre Vizconde de Violaine.

Hasta ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al susodicho, más que por los mensajes tan sugerentes que mandaba a Ariane…

— Calmaros ya, y Ariane, dad velocidad a la visita. — Agregué empezando a sofocarme por el calor primaveral.

Dando ligeros pasos como si el suelo mismo se tratara de una ladera de nubes, la pequeña Ariane se abrió paso y asió consigo un montoncito de telas rosadas que yacían en una silla junto al costurero, entraron en una recámara y de nuevo acudí a la espera, esta vez acompañada de Eliane.

— Me encantaría que por una vez suprimiera sus alabanzas a si misma — Dijo con aire amargo Eliane cuando la puerta de la recámara se hubo cerrado, me limité a negar con la cabeza, estuviese en acuerdo o no, sabía que su relación como hermanas era más irregular que el paso del río Le Clain que atravesaba Châtellerault. Volví a nueva cuenta mi rostro hacia la ventana para encontrarme cara a cara con el Barón de Thouars, un amigo cercano a las hermanas Violaine y que Eliane en más de una ocasión había tratado de hacer cercano a mi. Pensando en quitar el mal sabor de boca de Eliane y cortar la monotonía del momento, corrí a la puerta a detenerlo, provocando que Eliane fuera detrás de mí.

— ¡Bernard! Deteneos por piedad. — Exclamé después de perseguirlo unas calles, el despistado se giró enseguida, acercándose a nosotras en el acto.

No era muy alto, debía sacarme una cabeza de altura y ser a lo más un mes mayor que yo, tenía el pelo lacio y revuelto de un café avellana que daba un interesante brillo a sus ojos ámbar. Era de complexión mediana y tez rosada, cualquiera que se le acercara notaría enseguida que se trataba de alguien con quien no era difícil entablar una conversación.

— Mademoiselle de Châtellerault, Eliane Violaine, ¡Dichosos los ojos que os miran! — Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que emanaba simpatía.

— ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa Monsieur? — Preguntó Eliane con una ceja levantada recuperando el aliento. Él nos miró con aires de despiste.

— Iba…— Hizo una mueca de estar recordando, posó su mano sobre su cabeza, Eliane se echó a reír mientras yo miraba sin entender

— ¿Tanto os habemos desconcertado Monsieur? — Cuestionó bajando la mano de éste a su posición inicial, él se ruborizó sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

— N, no, de ningún modo, iba… Iba al Châteauneuf — Completó la frase lo más rápido que su memoria pudo recordarle

— ¿Y nuestra merced nos concedería acompañadle? — Preguntó Eliane en tono casual volviendo a provocar el rubor en Bernard. Al parecer olvidando a Ariane… cuya persona no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Al igual que Eliane había salido con el vestido lleno de agujas por coser, corriendo hasta nuestro lado sin dirigirnos siquiera una mirada.

— Monsieur de Thouars — Dijo al tiempo que daba una reverencia y lo asía del brazo, parecía como si al pobre le fuera a explotar la cabeza por el rubor que incrementaba.

— Mesdemoiselles… será mejor que os pongáis algo más cómodo. — Dijo tratando de desasirse del brazo de Ariane, pero ésta no cedió. Eliane lo sujeto del otro con más fuerza. Reí, ¡la expresión de nerviosismo de Bernard era todo un poema!

— ¡Van a hacedlo estallad, misericordia! — Pude decir controlando cuanto podía mi diversión, ambas se apartaron… a regañadientes. — Y será mejor que sigan el consejo de nuestro Barón antes de lanzar propuestas. — Puntualicé con medio tono mordaz a las ya afligidas que comenzaban su camino de regreso al costurero asidas de los brazos. Bernard pareció dar un suspiro de alivio. Comenzamos a caminar de igual forma.

— ¡Qué rectitud! — Exclamó al fin con tono burlón, lo miré algo ofendida.

— ¿Os parece que fui muy dura?

— ¡No! Con todo aún van a regresar— Contestó sin poder ocultar su angustia, reí calmándole un poco.

— ¿Vais a decidme que en definitiva os desagrada la compañía de mis Damas? … ¿y la mía? — Reflexioné con expresión de acongojo, el posó su mano sobre mi hombro como gesto reconfortante.

— ¡Jamás! Sabéis muy bien que un gentilhombre, aunque de un rango modesto, nunca es digno de rechazar la propuesta de una dama ¡Menos de tres!

— ¡Oh, dejaros de tonterías! Decís cortesía pero pensáis galantería. Además vos también sabéis que nuestra nobleza es de igual forma modesta ¡Lo suficiente para no aspirar poner un pie en la corte algún día! — Ironicé restándole importancia al asunto, el meditó.

— ¿Vos me lo decís, que tenéis a vuestra –digamos disposición- Damas de compañía? — Preguntó impresionado a verdaderas medidas, negué con la cabeza.

— Ocurrencias de la Marquesa de Châtellerault. Sé que tal servicio es exclusivo para princesas como mínimo… pero al parecer a ella no le queda muy claro. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros, acostumbrada ya a la pregunta. — Aunque, claro está, no me quejo ¡Nada me es más grato que la compañía de ese par! Por vuestra parte no me esquivéis más el tema, ¿Es que acaso tenéis algo importante que haced en el Châteauneuf? — No me dio ninguna respuesta verbal, el nuevo rubor de sus mejillas lo decía todo por completo, le miré con expresión interrogante para que me contara de 'ella'

— Reside en Poitiers, le conocí a las afueras de la iglesia de Sainte-Radegonde, mientras caminaba del brazo de su primo… del que después me enteré que era su primo, por que en el momento fue lo que me impidió hablarle ¡Es realmente hermosa!

— A juzgad por el hecho de que sabéis – por que supongo que estáis seguro – que el día de hoy se encuentra aquí, se diría que habéis conseguido hablarle… — Dije con un toque de sugerencia en la voz, él parecía radiante al hablar del tema.

— Un hombre precavido busca sus medios Mademoiselle, y fue así que pude saber su nombre, su visita al Châteauneuf, entre otras cosas… — Soltó con mirada evasiva, sin embargo no me pareció pertinente insistir más en el tema.

— Podréis ir tranquilo en busca de vuestra amada, yo me encargo de excusaros frente a mis Damas. — Le dije con una reverencia cordial al llegar a las puertas del costurero, él terminó de serenarse.

— ¡Os estaría eternamente agradecido por evitadme tan penosa situación! Pero ya veis que… estas cosas son irremediables — Dijo una vez más sonrojado pero con una larga sonrisa al rostro, lejos de darle la razón aporté una postura seria y lejana. La notó. — ¡Oh! No me diréis que nadie ocupa vuestros pensamientos ¿verdad? — Pareció no ver venir una súbita postura amarga

— Claro que sí, la cultura y el conocimiento que al momento debieran ser la gran preocupación de la juventud. — Remarqué, mordiéndome un poco la lengua por una antigua obsesión… (N/A: Léase segundo capítulo.) Fue en ese instante que Ariane y Eliane irrumpieron en el lugar, sabía que no evitarían un comentario de lo que acababan de oír.

— ¡Ah, la pequeña Margot! Nosotras hemos intentado sacarle algo todo este tiempo, pero lo más cercano son sus lecturas ¡Es inquebrantable! — Dijo Eliane en postura divertida, antes de que pudiese objetar Ariane la secundó.

— Y nada lejos de esa mirada hemos encontrado, sólo hemos visto brillar sus ojos al recibir una carta de un Barón de Montomorillon…— Si había algo que caracterizaba los comentarios de Ariane, era su perspicacia, por unos segundos tres miradas se clavaban sobre mí como agujas.

— ¡Dejad eso ya! Bastante claro está que soy algo mayor que vosotras — Puntualicé mirando a Eliane, luego me dirigí a Ariane. — Además, de sobrado saben que hace años no veo a ese amigo de la infancia ¡Faltaba más que un poco de alegría de mi parte! — Finalicé sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

Lo cierto era que la noche anterior Ariane me había hecho llegar la carta, no pude disimular mi rostro de sorpresa frente a ellas. Me excusé con cualquier cosa y me dirigí a mi alcoba a leerla a solas… Una sensación de ingratitud se apoderó de mí, no le había escrito en lo que pronto serían cuatro años. No podía tomar asiento, sabía que mi ansiedad terminaría parándome de nuevo, por lo que atiné a abrir una de las ventanas y leer la carta con el viento nocturno refrescándome la cara. El contenido no era muy extenso, no era el estilo de mi querido Leonel, pero era suficiente… suficiente para que el papel temblara entre mis manos y una lágrima de emociones encontradas poblara mi rostro.

_**Mademoiselle Margot Laforgue de Châtellerault.  
**__**Leonel Dubhó, Caballero de Poitou y Barón de Montmorillon.  
**__**Presente.  
**__Querida Mademoiselle, no sabe cuán largo se ha hecho el paso del tiempo en su ausencia. No tengo más que ofreceros una torpe disculpa y esperad que la reciba. Quería tener el honor de informaros que tan pronto __como Dios así lo quiera __termine mis primeros servicios como iniciado, espero ser digno de visitaros en Châtellerault. Como supongo notaréis en los datos de entrega, me encuentro en medio de un proceso penoso: A la vista de la cercana muerte de mi padre se me ha otorgado ya su tan preciado título, que preferiría obtuviera alguien más digno de él  
__Me despido enviándoos mi más sincero respeto y lo que os pertenece y pido reclame.  
__Sepáis que mis dieciséis años no me han hecho olvidar __un pendiente-  
__Au revoir._

Me quedó claro que lo primero que tenía que hacer tan pronto hallara las palabras precisas, de mi puño y letra escribiría la respuesta a Leonel (esa tarea normalmente estaba designada para Ariane). En toda la noche me fue imposible concebir el sueño con la interrogante de lo que había querido decir con las dos últimas líneas…

— ¡Bueno! — Declaró Bernard sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. — Me temo que tengo que retirarme ya. ¡Siempre es un placer encontradlas! — Lanzó al aire ya comenzando a andar, no sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia. Me encargué de hacer una seña a las hermanas para que no lo detuviesen.

Una vez dentro, dando las últimas indicaciones al costurero y a punto de partir, fue que me abordaron para pedir explicaciones.

— ¿Con excusa de qué se ha retirado? — Demandó una interrogante Eliane cuya mirada clavaba filosa en mi persona. Permanecí en silencio.

— ¡Poco importa saberlo ahora! Lo relevante es llegar a tiempo al Châteauneuf. — Exclamó una brillante Aliane asiendo con emoción las manos de Eliane en las suyas, di un respingo.

— ¿Al Châteauneuf? Qué cosas decís — Agregué colocando el primer pie fuera del lugar. Ambas se apresuraron a detenerme asiéndome por los brazos.

— ¡Margot!, no nos vais a negar tan inofensiva visita ¿verdad? — Dijo Eliane mientras trataba que su más suplicante mirada me conmoviese, aparté la cara a modo de resistencia. — Pero si hoy es un magnífico día para caminar por el Châteauneuf, lejos de vuestro encuentro con Monsieur Bernard… Ciertamente ya no quedan más pendientes que resolver por este día ¡Oh, Margot, por favor! — Finalizó con un toque de súplica que me provocó mirarla, Ariane pareció exasperarse.

— No pasáis por alto nada — Masticó de manera amarga cruzándose de brazos. Di un hondo suspiro cerrando los ojos, permanecieron expectantes.

— ¡De dramaturgo no os iría nada mal! — Dije al fin con media expresión severa, di otro suspiro — De sobrado saben que no puedo resistirlas… ni hablar. ¡Pero no crean que las dejaré perturbar al Barón de Thouars! darán el paseo al Châteauneuf como han dicho. — Sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, volvieron a asirme de los brazos de manera entusiasmada, comenzando a caminar hacia el cochero, no atiné a más que sonreír por el aprecio que les guardaba.

A mi mente venía alguna mención que mi padre había hecho sobre una vieja biblioteca en el Châteauneuf, llevaba algunos meses buscando cualquier tipo de material escrito por Marcabrú, un renombrado trovador de la época. Sin embargo, en mi interior sabía que ese sería uno de los últimos destinos que las hermanas Violaine degustarían visitar. En el camino entablaban a nueva cuenta una discusión sobre el enamorado de Ariane, no podía más que permanecer en silencio y creer la mitad de lo que cada una argumentaba.

— Lo tenéis con su alma a vuestros pies, no sé qué más pedís para seros franca — Decía una fastidiada Eliane con los brazos cruzados mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en seña de espera, Ariane no cabía en sí misma de tanto júbilo, arrugaba de manera nerviosa su pañuelo sobre su regazo o cerraba los ojos con fuerza y reía intentando contenerse. — Y es obvio que vos tampoco le sois distante en sentimientos… — Finalizó Eliane frunciendo el entrecejo, dirigí mi mirada sin girar mi cabeza hacia Ariane.

— ¡No! De hecho no… — Agregó rápidamente en medio tono serio, agachó la cabeza como si buscase las palabras exactas — Es una persona encantadora, de buena cuna, parece estimarme mucho…

— ¿Entonces? — Interrogó Eliane de manera violenta y sacudiendo a Ariane por los hombros. — ¡¿Pero qué Ariane, qué más pedís?! — Eliane daba señas de desesperar por aquella respuesta. Lejos de adquirir un tono serio, Ariane comenzó a reír causando el asombro de ambas.

— …Que no sé si lo quiera. — Dijo de súbito, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo. Eliane tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión estupefacta. — Tendrá que esforzarse más… — Finalizó Ariane, volviendo a su diversión e intentando contagiarla. Pero sería lo último que conseguiría.

Eliane adoptó una postura en su totalidad seria, casi de disgusto, ya que en todo el camino no volvió su cara de la ventana que se hallaba a su derecha. Ariane, al ser la única que ocupaba el asiento frontal, empezaba a sentir como acrecientaba ese ambiente de pesadez… Permanecí en silencio buscando en sus ojos una respuesta a la interrogante que nacía a mis adentros, pero ella se mostró evasiva… Decidí no insistir en ello y direccionar mi pensamiento a cualquier otra cosa.

Leonel. Fue el nombre que de improvisto apareció en mi cabeza causándome una sacudida. Imágenes, una tras otra, corrían por mi memoria provocándome sonreír. ¡Cuatro años! Parecía una mentira demasiado cruel e irreal para el oído mismo, pero así era… ¿Cuánto habría crecido? No era más un niño, en un año, sin temor a equivocarme, más de una Mademoiselle tendría los ojos muy buen puestos sobre el título de Baronesa. Tal pensamiento ocasionó mi desagrado instantáneo… seguido del desconcierto. ¿Desagrado? tal emoción ante el tema me resultaba curiosa, ¿Por qué tendría yo que sentir desagrado ante la buena estrella de Leonel?

Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar tales pensamientos como si me hubiese acercado a un terreno demasiado peligroso, el resto del trayecto yací escuchando el constante traqueteo del recorrido de los caballos.

Finalmente llegamos. Empezamos nuestro recorrido cerca del camino de Santiago, en dirección a la iglesia de Saint-Jacques en cuyos alrededores se hallaban los atractivos del lugar.

Ambas hermanas caminaban detrás de mí asidas por los brazos con un paso alegre acompañado de pequeños saltitos jubilosos. Al parecer la incómoda situación del carruaje había muerto ahí mismo, me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino con la única molestia del sofocante calor primaveral.

Tal como era de esperarse, los constantes saludos al encontrar personas conocidas no fueron ausentes… ni las insistencias de Eliane a que yo participara en esas pequeñas charlas superfluas. Hasta que dimos con alguien cuya mirada estaba clavada en la menor de las hermanas Violaine.

Tardé, quizás, alrededor de quince segundos en reconocer aquel rostro. Se trataba del joven desenvuelto de cabellos rojizos que había sacado a la pista, más de una vez, a nuestra risueña Ariane (N/A: Leer cuarto capítulo). Nos abordó casi arrollando a un crío que intentava generar ganancias con un canasto de pastelillos, se excusó de manera torpe y llegó hasta nosotras.

— Mademoiselle Violaine — Dijo con una reverencia exagerada que casi le costó un tropiezo. Ariane estiró su mano entre risas.

— Monsieur Grégoire de Bressuire — Dijo de manera soñadora al momento que Grégoire asia la pequeña mano de Ariane en las suyas y colocaba un lento beso que daba la impresión de ser el último en su vida. Ariane llevó su mano libre a sus cabellos para desenredarlo de manera sugerente. Grégoire la contemplaba complacido.

— ¡Qué coincidencia encontraros de nuevo, Monsieur! — Soltó Eliane provocando que Grégoire soltara la mano de Ariane. — Justo como las anteriores veces en el último mes. Toda una coincidencia. — Concluyó con una mirada altiva hacia el Visconde de Bressuire. El afligido dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Eliane pretendiendo ablandarla, Eliane colocó sus ojos en blanco y se colocó junto a mi.

— … Y ahora para alejar a las moscas de la miel. — Me susurró con comicidad, giré mi cara riendo a manera discreta, sin embargo en el interior yacía sorprendida ante la actitud de Ariane cada vez más nítida a nuestros ojos. ¿Sabría todo esto el dichoso Barón de Parthenay?

— De grandiosas y gratas coincidencias, de las cuales ningua me arrepiento tener, Mademoiselle. — Respondió muy quitado de toda pena a Eliane, ella pretendió no escucharlo. Ariane seguía acomodando sus cabellos. — Me resultaría más que placentero tener el honor de acompañaros por el Châteauneuf, mi petit Ange. — Eliane volvió su rostro enseguida con intención de protestar. Ariane le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

— ¡Por supuesto! No hay inconveniente alguno ¿verdad, Margot? — Me preguntó suplicante con un toque de futura irritabilidad a una negativa. Miré a Eliane, su mirada era severa.

— ¡No! Claro que no lo hay Monsieur. — Y para sorpresa de todos, me coloqué entre él y Ariane, lo así del brazo. — ¡Será un placer conoceros! — Grégoire y Ariane se miraron sorprendidos, pero sin atreverse a protestar. Eliane pretendía reír a discreción, pero tal acto no era lo suyo, sin más nos dispusimos a caminar. Aunque a mi era a quien más desagradaba la idea, era una manera de complacer a ambas.

Llegamos a los alrededores de la iglesia de Saint-Jacques, Ariane y Grégoire se dirigían miradas por detrás de mi cabeza mientras Eliane caminaba a mi lado de brazos cruzados.

Una imagen provocaría que parara mi andar de súbito y quedara helada en la multitud.

Con un atuendo azul que recordaba a los viejos Burgueses de 1100, con zapatos de ebilla de plata y bordes con hilillos de oro alrededor del cuello; caminaba un joven de ahora afiladas facciones y ojos rasgados, cabello rubio con destellos platinos peinados hacia atrás hasta el inicio del cuello que, con una mirada altiva y una sonrisa filosa, caminaba de la mano con una hermosa joven (de mi edad de ese entonces aproximadamente) de risos dorados, piel nivea, una pequeña y rosada boca que recordaba a una cereza, y una mirada azul que evocaba las noches de cielo despejado. ¡Capaz de quitarle la respiración a cualquiera!

Y así sucedió con Grégoire, causando el resentimiento en Ariane.

— Tal vez sea una excelente idea girar nuestros pasos directamente a la iglesia de Saint-Jacques, ¡Me han dicho que tiene un acabado encantador! — Mencioné de manera apresurada con la intención de huír a un posible encuentro, justo cuando girábamos en nuestros talones (Grégoire un tanto obligado), una voz venenosa nos detuvo.

— ¡Ni más ni menos que la mismísima Mademoiselle de Châtellerault! … y sus Damas. — Pronunció sacarronamente la voz de Joseph causando gracia en su tan bella acompañante, fruncí un tanto la nariz en señal de desagrado antes de volverme a él.

— Bonjour… Monsieur Wordsworth. — Dije tomando la mayor cantidad de aire que podía en un respiro, como si de eso se tratara para alcanzar la serenidad, Ariane y Eliane dieron una pequeña reverencia que con gusto hubiera detenido. Permanecimos mirándonos directo a los ojos por unos instantes sin que nadie se atreviera a romper el silencio. — ¿No nos presentáis a vuestra distinguida acompañante? — Rompí el silencio intentando mostrar interes, el ambiente asfixiante cesó.

— Desde luego. Me permito introduciros a Mademoiselle Isabelle Wordsworth, Princesa de Toulouse (N/A: ver nota al final del documento) y honrada prima mía. — Dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mano de manera afectiva. Todos yacieron admirados ante tal afirmación… yo también lo estaba, pero por una razón distinta:

De entre la multitud, abriéndose paso de manera galante y avalentada, divisé al Barón de Thouars cuya mirada perdida se encontraba en nuestra dirección… De manera que el buen Bernard estaba enamorado ni más ni menos que de la bella Isabelle.

Sentí un repentino mareo por el espectáculo que nos aguardaba.

— Un placer, Mademoiselle Wordsworth — Dediqué una improvisada reverencia para no demostrar descortesía, quizás la pequeña soberana fuera distinta a su primo.

Para mi descontento tal buena impresión fue rota al segundo siguiente, ya que Isabelle no dio respuesta alguna a mi saludo, sino que susurró soberbia algo a Joseph y se unieron en una sonora carcajada. Eliane y Ariane se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier tipo de reverencia.

Aunque eso no incluía a Grégoire.

— Me parece, y disculpad el atrevimiento, que el día se ha iluminado con vuestra sola presencia. — Dijo con otra radiante sonrisa hacia Isabelle. La mencionada frunció el entrecejo y lo inspeccionó con curiosidad.

— ¿Y vos sois…? — Dijo Isabelle con un agudo timbre de voz que la hacía ver cuatro años más pequeña. Grégoire comenzó un agraciado andar hacia Isabelle con la intención de incarse y conseguir su mano… sin percatarse que una resentida Ariane colocaría un pie en su camino que lo haría llegar al piso de una forma no imaginada.

Entonces se alzó jobial otra voz.

— ¡Ma chère Isabelle! — Ignorando la presencia de Grégoire en el suelo, Bernard se abrió caval paso hasta una perpleja Isabelle ante el atrevimiento de aquel desconocido, Joseph se colocó enfrente de ella.

— ¡Con qué desmesura os dirigís a mi prima, Monsieur de Thouars! — Reclamó de manera despectiva como si pudiera desaparecer a Bernard con la mirada, el enamorado no pareció comprender.

— Me dirijo con el trato que vuestra grandeza merece y reclama Mademoiselle. ¡Qué gusto encontraros Monsieur Wordsworth! — Isabelle pareció perder el impulso de responderle a mal agrado al verse engrandecida frente a nosotros, enarboló una sonrisa triunfante. Por su parte, Joseph ignoró el saludo de Bernard y me buscó con la mirada.

— Calamidad de calamidades. — Dijo en un tono de voz alto para hacerme voltear, me hallaba ayudando a Grégoire a incorporarse. — No pensé que _tales_ fueran vuestras compañías. — Dijo refiriéndose a cada uno de los presentes (a excepción de Isabelle, claro está).

— Me parece Monsieur, que sería lo más prudente de vuestra parte el moderar vuestro trato en medio de Châtellerault. ¡Hacía un día tan bello! — Agregué pretendiendo una actitud desentendida e ingenua, pero a sus ojos no había pizca de engaño.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? — Siseó intentando llegar hasta mi, Grégoire y Eliane se colocaron al acto enfrente de mi. Ariane permanecía distante de lo que ocurría.

— Cada quien imagina con la carga de conciencia de las cosas que acostumbra hacer, Monsieur. — Dije enarbolando una sonrisa casi infantil, giró su rostro en seña de rechazo inmediato.

Grégoire, algo decepcionado, se colocó nuevamente al lado de Ariane, quien nisiquiera notara su presencia. Bernard yacía ensimismado contemplado a Isabelle.

— Mon chèr Joseph, ya me he aburrido del Châteauneuf. — Comentó Isabelle a manera de capricho, Joseph parecía dichoso al escucharla. Bernard se apresuró a intervenir.

— El Châteauneuf perderá su mayor encanto con vuestra ida, Mademoiselle. — Joseph pareció soltar una arrogante risotada mientras que Isabelle miraba a Bernard altiva. El enamorado hizo una reverencia tan digna que los cabellos de su cabeza barrieron un tanto el suelo. Joseph comenzó a andar asiendo el brazo de su prima. Isabelle tomó su pañuelo y lo arrojó al suelo, lo pisó intentando que pareciera un accidente, y desapareció entre la multitud con su primo.

Bernard asió ese pañuelo del suelo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos como si se tratara del mayor tesoro de su vida. Mi mirada y la de Eliane se cruzaron dandonos a entender que pensábamos lo mismo: alguien tendría que explicar la verdad de los hechos al joven Bernard.

Al volver nuestras cabezas a Ariane, nos percatamos de que Grégoire había de igual forma acudido a la huída, pero teníamos la certeza de que volvería al encuentro de Ariane.

Nuestro regreso al castillo de Châtellerault no podía ser más apagado en sí mismo. Incluso las represalias de Eliane a Ariane por su comportamiento con Grégoire se hicieron esperar. Yo contenía un sabor amargo en mi paladar. ¿Significaba, entonces, que Joseph se dirigía a una estadía indefinida a Châtellerault? Rogaba en mis adentros por que no fuera así. Un pensamiento me reconfortó.

Toulouse se hallaba en su totalidad hacia al sur, pegado a Gascuña, lo que quería decir que su amadísima prima había viajado una distancia tan significativa para ver a Joseph por alguna razón significativa… Por tanto, Joseph debía tenerle preparado un hospedaje digno de su condición de Princesa, y en tales términos no podía caber una ida a Châtellerault con una Mademoiselle a la que aparentemente no soportaban.

Casi sonreí… era un hecho que Catalina pediría una gran explicación a nuestra tardanza con el modista del Bulevar.

Pero no fue así. La noche calló más breve de lo que se da un parpadeo, y Catalina nisiquera pareció escucharme cuando me presenté ante ella a darle mis excusas. Un marcado rostro de preocupación daba un aire desconcertante al castillo, pero, fuera lo que fuera, Catalina no lo compartiría con nadie.

Debían faltar tres horas para la media noche cuando decidí retirarme a mi alcoba a acostarme.

Ojalá alguien me hubiese dicho antes que la verdadera locura apenas empezaba.

— ¡Oh, Margot! — Me abordó Ariane en medio del pasillo causándome un sobresalto significativo. Eliane caminaba detrás de ella con una postura extrañada. La así de los hombros intentando calmarla.

— ¿Qué os ocurre? Decidme. — Le pregunté casi en un susurro para no despertar a los Marqueses.

— ¡Ulysse! Viene para aca, ahora ¡A verme! — Soltó un gritillo nervioso que puso mis nervios de punta por los Marqueses, intenté calmarla nuevamente… Aunque ahora se mostraba, como horas antes, jubilosa al hablar de él.

— ¿El Barón de Parthenay? — Pregunté apenas asimilando la noticia. Ariane asintió logrando contenerse unos momentos.

— Yo no os entiendo. — Soltó Eliane susurrando también a manera de reproche. — Si no os interesa ¿Por qué os mostráis tan entusiasmada? . ¡Pobre muchacho!

— ¡Eliane! — Le susurré suplicante para que no alzara la voz. Luego me dirigí a Ariane. — ¿Estáis segura? Es demasiado tarde como para anunciar una visita al castillo y, además, ¿dónde dice que os verá? — Todos los inconvenientes del momento invadieron mi cabeza arrebatándome todo el sueño de encima.

— ¡Totalmente! Me ha hecho llegar un billete comunicándomelo. (N/A: Un billete en ese entonces es como un recado hoy en día) Dice que me verá a las afueras del castillo, por que duda que lo dejen pasar.

— _Dex aie _— Exclamé sin más llevándome las manos a la cara. Eliane me asió del brazo temiendo un desvanecimiento.

— ¡Margot, sabeis que sois para nosotras como una hermana! Os lo suplico, ayudadme a verlo. — Dijo Ariane en un susurro casi imperceptible volteando la cara para que no la viese directamente, me conmovió.

— Oh Ariane… — Mis ojos amenazaron con nublarse, hasta que recordé la prisa que la situación ameritaba. — Es imposible salir por la entrada o alguna puerta trasera sin que los Marqueses se enteren. — Reflexioné alarmada, entonces Eliane mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas que sugerian un plan aventurado.

— Por fortuna, no sólo las puertas fueron hechas para salir.

— ¿A qué os referís? — Interrogué por completo admirada.

Momentos después nos hallábamos en mi alcoba haciendo un largo lazo con cobijas… para salir por la ventana.

Estaba pésimamente hecho, pero con ayuda de mi 'habilidad' (N/A: leer segundo capítulo) logré que tal locura no nos matara.

Era una sensación mezclada de libertad, remordimiento e intriga la que me invadía en medio de los campos de Châtellerault, mientras corría descalza al lado de mis Damas. Hubiera estado encantada de parar un momento y volver mi cabeza hacia el firmamento… hacer brillar mis ojos a la par que cada uno de sus astroz y pensar en mi carta de respuesta a Leonel. Pero tal cosa no iba a suceder.

Llegamos al límite de la entrada al castillo, permaneciendo todas en silencio recuperando el aliento y expectantes a cualquier sonido que nos indicara la llegada del Barón Ulysse. La curiosidad me invadió por entero… ¿Quién diría que lo conocería en plena noche, cual fugitiva y en ropaje para dormir? Tal pensamiento me causó gracia. Era mejor a la vergüenza.

Un crujir de hojas rompió mi ambiente de reflexiones y me trajo de nuevo con los pies en la húmeda tierra. El sonido se fue acrecentando hasta que, por detrás de nosotras, una figura cargara a Ariane por la espalda y girara con ella en brazos. Las risas de ambos empaparon el ambiente de alegría e ilusión.

Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo indeterminado, tal escena me conmovía en su totalidad y me invitaba a mirarlos con más detenimiento. Eliane era sacada al fin de su postura malhumorada con Ariane, ya que sonreía, y su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro demostrando su aprovación ante tal hecho. ¡Qué velada más esperada!

De manera delicada y con dulzura, Ulysse bajó a Ariane para contemplarla ensimismado, y fue entonces que pude verlo completo. Era más alto que Bernard, su tez era tostada y daba una linda tonalidad a su cara iluminada con los rayos lunares; su cabello era alborotado, lacio y de un castañu oscuro. Brillaban, el brillo de su mirada demostraba una alegría que parecía provenir de ningún otro lado más que de sus adentros; sus cejas eran pobladas y algo juntas, sus facciones afiladas (sin llegar al extremo de Joseph) y su sonrisa sincera en su totalidad.

Me dio una buena impresión en ese instante.

Iba a sugerir a Eliane que esperásemos a Aliane debajo de la ventana de la que habíamos bajado, pero una voz grave pareció percatarse de nosotras.

— ¡Eliane! ahora entiendo por qué el ambiente parecía tan callado ¡Hablad, loca preferida! — Dijo tendiendo una mano amistosa a Eliane que no tardó nada en responder el saludo acompañado de una larga risa, me causó sonreír.

— Y ella — Comenzó Ariane — Es Mademoiselle Margot Laforgue de Châtellerault, la brillante chica de la que te he hablado. — Ulysse volvió con rapidez su mirada hacia mi, permaneció mirándome a la cara extrañado.

— ¡Un gusto! — Dijo al percatarse que notaba su comportamiento, dio un amable beso en mi mano y luego volvió a mirarme extrañado. — … Es la impresión que da tan brillante noche o… ¿En verdad vuestros ojos lucen el color de la realeza? — Preguntó pretendiendo estar serio pero ganándole al final un aire de simpleza. Reí

— ¡Ulysse! No seáis tan quitado de pena ¡Muy amablemente aceptó ayudarme a veros! — Reprendió una preocupada Ariane, negué con la cabeza.

— De mi cuenta saben todos que ésta es su casa. — Dije cuando paré de reir, luego me dirigí a Ulysse. — Y si, vuestros ojos no os mienten, mi mirada es violeta… — Respondí aunque las palabras sonaran extrañas en mis oídos.

— ¡Eso veo! y — empezó a decir, luego se volvió a Ariane. — quien sea querido por Ma chèrie Ariane, es querido por mi. — Dijo causando una sonrisa en Eliane y en mi, Ariane se alarmó a nueva cuenta.

— ¡Ulysse, qué irrespetuoso sois!— Como respuesta volvió a cargarla en brazos y danzar en medio de los terrenos de Châtellerault.

Los días corrieron cual estrella fugaz hasta llegar a principios de Mayo. Las diversas actividades en Châtellerault, sin embargo, no cesaron. Catalina se mostraba cada vez más lejana e impersonal en su trato familiar, mi padre comenzaba a dar reclamos cada vez más constantes… Pero el silencio de Catalina era inquebrantable. Lo que más me inquietó, fue ver salir en una breve visita a Catalina al Conde de Wordsworth. ¿Por qué con Catalina? La amistad más estrecha estaba ligada entre mi padre y el Conde. ¿Tendría que ver con el asunto que tenía distante a Catalina?

No pasaba una sola noche en la que por la mente no me pasara la imagen de Leonel, la respuesta que aún estaba inconclusa a su carta.

Pronto, las visitas de Ulysse en Châtellerault se llevaron acabo de manera más frecuente y formal (¡A una hora más adecuada y dentro del castillo!). Había algo en ese chico que simplemente me encantaba para mi pequeña Ariane, y aunque ella parecía demostrar lo mismo cuando estaba con él… en su ausencia y en sus comentarios demostraba no estar interesada en nada.

Por su parte, Eliane comenzó a frecuentar cual buena samaritana al enamorado y terco Barón de Thouars. No había argumento ni razón que lo hiciera renunciar a su amor por Isabelle, y creer que Joseph lo consideraba un amigo. ¡Vaya situación!

La tan sonada boda de Mademoiselle de Melle con el Duque de Niort se acercaba, en nuestros pensamientos era un evento más significativo en la medida de los títulos que se otorgaban… Y en eso, TODOS estabamos muy equivocados.

Finalmente pude encontrar la ocasión para escribir mi respuesta a Leonel.

_**Leonel Dubhó, Caballero de Poitou y Barón de Montmorillon.  
**__**Mademoiselle Margot Laforgue de Châtellerault.  
**__**Presente.  
**__Querido Leonel, no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente significativa o digna de resguardarme ante un silencio tan prolongado.  
__No tengo palabras para deciros la pena que siento ante la noticia de la pérdida de vuestro padre hace dos semanas. Pongo mis oraciones y mejores deseos en manos del cielo para que pronto encontréis, con los tuyos, el consuelo y fuerza para proseguir.  
__Os prometo que realizaré un viaje a Montmorillon para mostrar mis respetos como es debido. Quisiera mandaros mi más sincera bendición para que pronto y de manera exitosa finalicéis vuestra iniciación cabal, ¡tan soñada y tan bien merecida Monsieur!  
__Agrego que sabéis de sobra que Châtellerault siempre ha sido y continuará siendo vuestra casa mientras así lo queráis, sois siempre bienvenido Leonel.  
__Aunque no lo creáis, me parece que no hay persona más digna que vos para el título que portáis ahora, estoy segura que vuestro padre pensó lo mismo… y vos también tenéis que pensarlo.  
__Me despido enviándoos mi más sincero cariño y aprecio.  
_… _Mi única pertenencia, me parece, es la cabeza con la que os escribo y el corazón que os ofrezco como aun hermano.  
__Au revoir._

* * *

...No daré ningún tipo de excusa a la EVIDENTE tardanza con este capítulo - , -  
Sólo diré que intenté hacerlo breve por una sugerencia o .o

**_Reviews:_**

Sande-lupin: um am um... Realmente espero salir de ese cliché de final owo  
Eletu: ahahaha xD mensaaaaa. escribe como loca Espero que este capi no te desepcione -w-u  
Xetil: nono... a ti no te respondo por que aún no llegas al cuatro 8-) xD! Muchas gracias por leer! y por las observaciones, espero no fallar en lo mismo u ,u y um... ojalá llegues a este capi LoL

_**Información Parlamentaria:**_

En cuanto a la nota que hice sobre Isabelle Wordsworth, era sólo para decir que ese título de Princesa de Toulouse existió, pero para Doña Constanza de Toulouse, casada con Sancho VII de Navarra.

En palabras raras sólo repetí una que usé en el primer capi.  
Dex aie: Dios me ayude en lengua de Oc.  
Ma chèrie, Ma chère y Mon chèr: mi queridita, mi querida y mi querido -w-

* * *

_**COSAS IMPORTANTES**_

No es publicidad, no me malinterpreten 8-)  
Sólo una inofensiva sugerencia a darse una vuelta por el oneshot de HP 'Un último adiós' . Escrito hace 500 millones de años por un regalo de cumpleaños (antes de que saliera el último libro... mi opinión de ese último libro está en el capítulo 51 de HL radio (la radio de harrylatino) pueden encontrarlo en esa página owo.  
Se aceptan donativos para comprar un violín alemán xD. De premio am... se canción de insite... yellowcard... eh... el concierto para piano y violin de O. Rieding?? qué les toco? xD!  
ok no..

* * *

Para mi querida Felisia: (si no eres ella, adiós u ,u)  
Sé que este no es el medio 'ideal' o más adecuado para contactarte, pero ¡Hace tanto que no te veo! y me quedé muy muy consternada con nuestra última charla... espero que pronto tengas saldo o puedas conectarte... (y ver esto, claro)... y si no me dejas un review con respuesta a este choromareador te mueres LoL  
Te doy la razón en tantas cosas! El mundo está hecho una porquería... una gran, jugosa y gooorda porquería. Sé que estas últimas semanas no han sido las mejores del mundo para ti, pero te recuerdo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para tu superación de ese infelizcobardepocohombre -w-.  
También me he hecho la misma interrogante que tú, y no me la quité en varios días buscando las palabras precisas... y creo que al fin tengo mis conclusiones.  
Hace una semana, más o menos, tuve la oportunidad de ir a un foro/modelo de las Naciones Unidas, al comité 'consulado de seguridad' o Security council, por que era en ingles oo', representando a la delegación de Indonesia.  
Es una tontería para muchos... pero yo siento que es de esas experiencias que te cambian la vida, ¿sabes?  
Yo sé, yo sé. Sé que a fin de cuentas en verdad la ONU 'no sirve de nada', por que aunque se lleguen a resoluciones no puede obligar a los países a cumplirlas, por lo que 'eso y nada sería lo mismo'... pero yo creo que de hecho...no.  
Aparte de que agarré no sé qué conciencia mundial sobre la asíomáscercana tercera guerra mundial xD, realmente me quedé con mucho de esa experiencia.  
No sólo el típico 'hay que convencer a EUA, sin EUA no se hace nada'... sino... fue un darme cuenta de lo que en parte dice la frase: 'Our hope on humankind'  
Creo que yo salí llena de eso... Me di cuenta, en las caras de tooodos esos jovenes del comité, y de otros, que realmente la humanidad es capaz de llegar a soluciones, pude irme con taaaanta esperanza hacia el mundo...  
Sé que muchos me llamarán soñadora, pero yo siento que no puedo estar equivocada en cuanto a esto.  
Salí de ese modelo, y mientras recorríamos la ciudad de México de regreso aca... juro que ¡casi muero de rabia! Pude ver cómo un estúpido, un infelizinfrahumanodegeneradofsgtehvdgargcasgaeg 'ofrecía' un sobre de cocaína a un par de niños. ¡Unos niños! No debían tener más allá de 6 años ¡Dios mio! Morí de rabia al imaginarme el futuro que le deparaba a esos niños, tan inofensivos e ingenuos sin malicia tirando su infancia al caño por un imbécil!! Y el hecho que yo estuviera dentro de una camioneta sin poder hacer nada para no meter en aprietos a mi familia o demás gente... si, lo sé  
¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Con idiotas como ese sin escrúpolos o valores, con el no poder denunciar una porquería como esa por temor a que hagan algo a tus familiares... ¿Qué clase de raza somos? con guerras, hambruna, engaños, infidelidades, emos vs punks xD, indiferencia, ignorancia, calentamiento global, especies en peligro..rwtwtgeththshgfdsd

...

Hasta que encontré mi respuesta... En los ojos del más pequeño de mis primos. Tan simple y sencillo como eso (de nuevo...a muchos les sonará estúpido o que soy una soñadora...). Es cuando me di cuenta que absolutamente toooooooooooodoooooooooo valía la pena.  
¿Cómo podría existir un mundo reinado por mierda? no... no se puede  
hay algo más fuerte, una razón más profunda que hace que todos los días el sol salga sobre nuestras cabezas... que hace que ese niño sonría y pueda mirar un universo en sus ojos...  
para mi esa respuesta es el amor. El amor universal y verdadero...simplemente la única cosa que puede salvarnos.  
No viene a mi cabeza una fuerza más fuerte y más pura, una fuente más infinita para inyectarnos esperanza y fuerza para seguir!! para sonreír!! para saber que aun quedan... taaaaaaaantas cosas por las cuales luchar.  
El saber que tooodo lo que puede ser concebido por la mente humana puede lograrse, ¿y sabes lo que yo veo?  
Yo veo que todo tiene un sentido y una dirección... y esa dirección va hacia el amor... hacia todos como hermanos deshaciéndonos del ego.  
Yo sé que no puedo estar equivocada en esto, por que en el momento que digo que es cierto o no, tengo razón  
ya que abro la posibilidad o la cierro  
Yo quiero mantener este rayo de luz por siempre...  
¿Y sabes? Yo sé que tu y yo podemos salir de cualquier cosa!! sólo nos necesitamos a nosotros mismos  
y tu me tienes a mi : )  
Tenemos el pincel para decorar nuestra vida a nuestro gusto...  
¿acerca de esa persona especial que esperamos? Yo sé que esa persona existe, amiga mia, aunque no la conozcamos ahora... Yo sé que está en algún lugar. No sé si me espera como yo lo hago, o si pretende encontrarme ahora... no lo sé. Muchas veces esa persona se haya frente a nosotros y nos damos cuenta P  
Yo sé que existe... simplemente por esta alegría que siento, por esta alegría por adelantarlo y el cariño que siento por el mundo.  
No vale la pena llenar de malos pensamientos a alguien.  
mejor darle nuestra bendición y seguir adelante...

Amor y paz


	6. ¿Comprometida?

Disclaimer: El único fin por lo que hago esto… me es desconocido xD coff coff, no hago esto con fines de lucro o cualquier intención de esas : O

"_Nunca digas nunca…"_

_**¿Comprometida?**_

…_Vampire Tragedy__._

— ¿Azul?

—… ¿Os parece un color tan terrible?

— Para la seriedad que la situación reclama, incluso si es un azul obscuro…

— No habrá más remedio que el negro, entonces. — Me di por vencida en mi lucha de buscar portar un color diferente al negro, uno que no fuese tan 'acorde' a la situación de dolor, sino más apegado a un 'pero aún quedan cosas buenas…'

Era inútil, cuando Catalina cuidaba mi imagen su palabra era determinante.

Llovía. De ese modo en que la lluvia suele caer sobre las cabezas cuyas ideas permanecen lejos de su cauce: De manera constante y silenciosa, sin dar señales de fortalecerse… o decaer; sólo con una certeza, yacerá haciendo compañía el resto del día.

Me parecía que incluso el clima era el adecuado, capaz de robarle la iniciativa a cualquiera, apagando el ánimo lentamente y con gotas minúsculas cuyo impacto era comparable con la sensación de humedad al tomar caminatas en el amanecer… ¿Por qué ahora?

La pregunta resonaba en mis paredes interiores, haciendo ecos, pero al final extinguiéndose como un sonido sordo que sólo deja la sensación de haber existido… alguna vez.

François no nos acompañaría ahora, había reñido con Catalina como parecía era la nueva costumbre familiar. ¿En verdad había sido por lo retrasados que íbamos… por el desayudo improvisado… o había otra razón oculta cuyo peso e importancia era menester de preocupación? No lo sabía, la respuesta me era tan poco clara como la vista a los vidrios del carruaje al empañarse. Sola con Catalina hasta llegar a Montmorillon.

— Hicisteis bien en no traerlas. — Dijo con orgullo la Marquesa de Châtellerault al tomar asiento enfrente de mí y cerciorarse de que el viaje había comenzado.

— Me harán falta… — Pronuncié con voz débil sin despegar mi vista del exterior, pareció disgustarse.

— No vais precisamente a _celebrar_ algo — Dijo arrugando la nariz en señal de desagrado, evité mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué queréis darme a entender con eso? — Intenté que mi tono no fuese desafiante, pero su comentario me había irritado. Rió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Aún no entendéis lo que es ir a dar el pésame a alguien? — Cuestionó de manera filosa mientras colocaba mis ojos en blanco. Ella bien sabía a lo que me refería con mi pregunta.

— Pero… oh, olvidadlo. — Quise argumentar, pero me pareció que era una discusión innecesaria, ella no dejó que el asunto muriese allí.

— ¿Pero qué… vuestras Damas? — Giré mi cabeza hacia ella al admitir que se había estado refiriendo a ellas. — Os verías mal con ellas ahora…

— ¿Verme mal? Decís que sólo puedo contar con ellas ¿en momentos felices?

— Dejaros de tonterías y empezad a ver la realidad. Ellas no tenían el trato cercano necesario para acudir allí, bien lo sabéis… ¡No me respondáis! — Intenté argumentar algo más, pero lo evitó cuando lo notó.

Si hubiese estado en mi elección, no hubiera dudado en llevarlas conmigo… sabía que Leonel no se opondría, incluso podría haberse comportado dichoso de conocerlas.

Pero Catalina tenía las riendas bien sujetas en su mando. En cuanto a ellas se refería, al enterarse de que no irían no tardaron en hacer planes: Ariane sería visitada por Ulysse, quien probablemente las invitaría a salir y Eliane sólo aceptaría si en el camino se programaba una visita al desdichado Barón de Thouars, Bernard.

Era curioso ver la actitud de Eliane hacia Bernard. Podría decirse que había tomado cierta obsesión con la idea de hacerlo olvidar a la Princesa Isabelle de Toulouse, aunque claro está, el enamorado no se daba por vencido de manera tan sencilla.

Eliane podía ser una persona persuasiva en exceso si se requería, pero incluso esa habilidad estaba topándose con pared al no encontrar una razón de peso que hiciera entrar a Bernard en razón. Mis reflexiones trataban de hurgar en las más primitivas intenciones de Eliane ¿En verdad tenía tanta necesidad de actuar como buena samaritana, sin más? En dado caso nunca faltaban personas a quienes consolar… o ¿Sería que aquel gesto de manera irónica había revelado uno de los deseos de Eliane?

Quizás era demasiado pronto cuestionarla al respecto, además de que contaba con la certeza de que _ella me lo diría_.

Incluso cuando atravesamos el río Creuse, a media hora de llegar al districto de Brouard, el platinado cielo parecía imperturbable en su condición… me invitaba a respirar hondo, percibir el ambiente húmedo que brindaba la variada vegetación y la tierra, esa atmósfera única de purificación y reinicio que sólo los días lluviosos brindan.

Montmorillon era para mí, además del precioso hogar del pasible Leonel, un paraíso en cultura; en especial libros. No era de extrañarse, por tanto, que el comercio principal se diera con la venta de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con lo impreso, la escritura.

¡Podría ser la explicación a todo el asunto! . ¿Qué otro lugar sino Montmorillon podría acoger a alguien de tan finos modales, porte y cultura?

Sacudí mi cabeza, como era mi acostumbrada manera de 'ahuyentar las ideas' no deseadas o que me eran difíciles de comprender, ¿Estaba o no exagerando con mi percepción de Leonel?

Una vez que el districto de Brouard quedara minimizado a la visión, fue que arribamos al castillo del Barón de Montmorillon y su madre viuda, la (por ahora) Baronesa de Montmorillon. Me impresioné al sentir que el ambiente era incluso más pesado que a las afueras, en la lluvia.

Pero ¿Quién puede negar que las tormentas del corazón y la nubosidad mental sean más poderosas (anímicamente) que las naturales?

— ¡Madame Catalina Laval Marquesa de Châtellerault y Mademoiselle Margot Laforgue de Châtellerault! — Al ser anunciadas en el salón familiar, donde momentos antes la Baronesa Juliane de Montmorillon yacía inexpresiva tras sus ropajes negros incrustada en su sofá acompañada de su servidumbre, el ambiente entero cambió. La Baronesa dio rápidas órdenes a quienes se hallaban más próximos a ella, quienes corrieron fuera de la habitación en seguida, y asió sus abultadas faldas dirigiéndose a un paso apurado a nosotras.

— ¡Ma chère Catalina! — Fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas en la sala en un largo lapso en el que ambas mujeres permanecieron abrazadas de manera solemne y con un discreto toque de 'entendimiento'. Las contemplé sintiendo empatía por el gesto, pero permaneciendo distante a la escena. Una vez que se hubieron separado, dirigí una reverencia a la Baronesa, sin hallar las palabras precisas; ella hizo una leve señal con la mano, dándome a entender que no era necesario decir nada, sonreí agradecida.

Sin haber previsto alguna señal del acto, sentí como unas tibias manos, de alguien a mis espaldas, cubrían mis ojos a manera delicada, sin dejar caer el peso de sus manos o presionarlas contra mi rostro, sino como un suave contacto que recordaba a un juego de niños.

Exclamé un pequeño 'oh'. Al instante esas manos bajaron a las mías para hacerme girar sobre mis talones y ver a la persona de manera directa.

— ¡Leonel! — No tardó en corresponder mi abrazo instantáneo, era como un flujo de energías intensas y cambiantes, una mezcla de júbilo y pena por las circunstancias, de afecto y nostalgia. Cuando mi cerebro pudo alcanzar la velocidad de mi acción reaccioné y me separé, procurando que no fuera de manera tan repentina como había llegado a sus brazos.

Pensé que él pronunciaría palabra, pero yacía tan exaltado como yo, incapaz de dar un paso o mover sus labios; nuestras miradas viajaban a gran velocidad sobre el otro ¡Casi cuatro años sin vernos!

Creo que el aliento se fugó de mi boca ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Ahora me rebasaba en estatura, siendo más alto que Bernard o incluso Ulysse. Su cabello rizado llegaba a la altura del cuello en la parte de atrás, y a su frente en la delantera, más que nunca se marcaban sus destellos azules (a comparación del mío que simplemente era negro….); sus facciones también se habían afilado, pero no eran como las de Joseph que enmarcaban su delgada faz hasta hacerla ver exagerada; en su rostro y porte podían verse los efectos del entrenamiento, tenía una musculatura discreta pero no por ello menos significativa; en sus ojos podía leerse que era una persona distinta…

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí encerrada en mis pensamientos mirándolo directamente a los ojos… Fue oír su risa lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Oh, lamento haberos interrumpido — Dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras me recorría un calosfrío por la espalda ¡Qué curiosa me debí haber visto sin reaccionar hasta entonces! Me pregunté si podía dar alguna justificación a mi ensimismamiento.

— Lo… lo…

— ¡No, no os disculpéis! Sé que os dirigíais con Catalina y… — No presté atención al resto de sus palabras, me hallaba aliviada al ver que se refería a momentos antes de encontrarnos, y de alguna manera grabando en mis adentros el nuevo tono de su voz: más suave, más profundo… — …¿Os gustaría? — Terminó su discurso volviéndome de nueva cuenta a la realidad, pretendí no haber escuchado sólo la última oración.

— ¿Mmm?

— Veo que alguien tuvo un duro viaje — Dijo tomando mi mano dándole unas palmaditas, me sentí apenada. — Si aún os conozco lo suficiente, creo que vuestra respuesta sería afirmativa… — Soltó mi mano y comenzó a andar pretendiendo que lo siguiera, al ver que tal cosa no ocurría, paró y se volvió a mí. — ¿Os sucede algo Mademoiselle?

— Es, sólo que…

— Decidme

— ¡Nada me alegra más que veros alegre! Pero creo que estaría abusando de vuestra hospitalidad si pasa un segundo más sin deciros ¡Cuánto lo siento! Lo digo en se… — Interrumpió mis palabras colocando dos dedos suyos sobre mis labios

— Sé a lo que habéis venido. — Sacó, de entre sus negros ropajes, la carta que le había enviado. — Pero os suplico no me neguéis un último instante junto a vos en un largo tiempo…

— ¡Oh! Leonel ¿Cuándo partiréis de nuevo? — Cuestioné con voz angustiada

— Al finalizar mayo, mis servicios de iniciado acabarán al llegar el otoño.

— ¡No es tanto tiempo, después de todo! — Sonreí, recordando lo seguido que solíamos frecuentarnos años atrás. Él no parecía sonreír.

—… Habré terminado con eso, pero será de ahí en adelante, Mademoiselle, que empiece con el trabajo verdadero. — Quedé horrorizada, incapaz de articular palabra al percatarme de que no había pensado en ello antes. — ¡Pero os prometo escribiros siempre Mademoiselle! No importa si fuese un solo mes en su ausencia ¡Para mi será una eternidad! — Pretendió llevar mis manos a sus labios, sin embargo me giré casi dándole la espalda sintiéndome abrumada.

— Entonces… Tendremos que aprender a vivir eternidad tras eternidad, Monsieur.

— ¿Podréis perdonarme algún día?

— ¡No es necesario, Leonel! Habéis elegido vuestro camino, el camino que os dicta el corazón; yo no puedo más que alegrarme al ver vuestras conquistas…

— ¿Pero…?

— Os echaré de menos siempre… — 'Y de ahora en adelante', pensé, sin atreverme a agregar eso a mi oración aunque sabía era la verdad.

— Esto no tiene por qué perderse Mademoiselle; no mientras me lo permitáis — Agregó después de unos instantes en que un ambiente amargo amenazaba con apoderarse del lugar.

Arrebaté de sus manos la carta que le había enviado.

— '…_sois siempre bienvenido Leonel__'_— Cité de aquel pergamino mientras mis ojos comenzaban a poblarse de lágrimas. Él se acercó estrechándome a sí mismo de manera tímida.

— ¡No, no lloréis! Es lo único que puede quebrantar mi espíritu. Os suplico, Mademoiselle, me dejéis llevaros conmigo a

— Sí, adelante — Lo interrumpí al tiempo que me serenaba, no cuestionó mis palabras y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los jardines.

Aún llovía. Pero eso no pareció importarnos mucho.

Sólo sé que él corría, y yo corría; acompañados por el sonido de nuestras risas simples y de nuestros pasos sobre la tierra mojada, embriagados de felicidad, una que el mundo y nosotros mismos no entendíamos, ¿qué más daba entender o no mientras veíamos que el otro también la sentía?

Terminamos recostados sobre el césped, aún riendo, con las manos en nuestros estómagos como si de eso se tratara para apaciguar el dolor o la risa. Un relámpago, a lo lejos, fue lo que consiguió nuestro silencio.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que os diga a qué os he traído hasta aquí. — Dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírlo, sonreí maliciosa

— ¿Entonces no fue mara mojarme? — Risas.

— No. — Dictaminó, luego adoptó una postura de seriedad mientras se colocaba de pie; comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido, tragó saliva.

— He estado preparándoos algo, para que sepáis que os tuve muy presente

— ¡Mostradme! — Exclamé volviendo a reír, él tomó aire repetidas veces.

—

_Je voudrai que ma chanson soit douce comme un éclair de lune,  
__qu'elle s'épanouisse dans la nuit bleue comme un chant de rossignol.  
__Pourtant, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te réveille, non,  
mais seulement qu'elle donne un peu plus de charme à ton rêve et qu'en ces doux moments,  
en pensant à moi tu te dises: "A cette heure, celui qui m'aime où est-il?"_(N/A: Traducción al final del documento)

— Sueño, de Simin Palay… ¡Eso ha sido hermoso, Leonel! — Me incorporé bastante sorprendida y sobretodo, alagada.

— ¡Lo reconocisteis enseguida! No puedo creerlo — Dijo algo decepcionado al no causar en mí intriga, reí. — Disculpad que no os lo haya dicho en occitano, vuestra dichosa lengua de _oc_, pero ¡Sabéis que me es imposible memorizar algo, incluso en oïl! — Reí con más fuerza mientras asentía, el aludido permaneció en silencio.

— No habéis olvidado mi gusto por las trovas, os agradezco mucho el detalle Leonel. Encontraré algo con que recompensaros. — Le aseguré mientras él lo negaba.

— Os lo prohíbo, es un regalo que quería haceros

— Entonces yo quiero daros uno

— Imposible ¿Quién podría llevaros la contraria?

Volvimos a reír, correr, saltar, cantar improvisadas rimas de lo que nos pareciera gracioso mientras la lluvia seguía cayéndonos de lleno en el rostro…

Aunque felicidad de vernos sería uno de los últimos argumentos que Catalina Laval entendería.

— ¡Me avergonzáis! Y es lo mínimo que debería sentir ante esto. — Sabía que esa reprenda duraría el resto del camino de regreso. Era preferible permanecer callada en cuanto a mí. — ¡Nunca terminaré de excusaros ante la Baronesa de Montmorillon! Dios escuche mis palabras y haga olvidar a esa pobre mujer una imprudencia tan grande ante un momento tan crítico ¡De quien no debería ser más una niña! No sé cómo podréis darle la cara de nuevo al Barón Leonel ¡La pobre Baronesa casi fenece ahí mismo! — Recordé con media sonrisa en rostro el momento en que regresamos a la estancia de Catalina y Juliane, el rostro indescriptible de horror de Catalina, el asombro de la Baronesa, y el apuro de todos los sirvientes en secarnos ¿Había sido algo tan grave? No era posible para mí pensarlo de esa manera, no cuando mi sentir con el de Leonel había sido de júbilo. — Enteraros de algo Margot, me obligáis a recordar viejos métodos… — Abrí mi boca para protestar al instante, ella disfrutó ver mi expresión de miedo. — Si Margot, exactamente… pero es por vuestro propio bien.

De nuevo cara a cara con la Biblia, en medio de mazmorras oscuras que no evocaban precisamente pensamientos agradables.

Sin embargo no me hallaba asustada, ni tampoco disgustada. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido me dibujaban una sonrisa al rostro, ni el permanecer un día más ahí o tener que 'analizar' cien páginas más acabaría con mi dicha…

La tenue luz de la única antorcha que Catalina había dejado encendida, terminó por extinguirse, me pregunté si ya habían pasado las veinticuatro horas de rigor. Suspiré. Lo único que lamentaba era el momento en que mis ojos tenían que volver a acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior, quizás era también uno de los momentos que más saboreaba Catalina.

Reí. _'__¿Será que __–__el demonio __–__ ya ha salido de mis adentros?__'_

Mi pregunta retumbó en las paredes del lugar, con ecos que daban una idea de lo extenso que era ahí abajo. Pero mi risa no duró lo suficiente.

Pasos, ágiles y decididos, se dirigían hacia mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco mientras mis sentidos se agudizaban para percibir cuanto pudiese de la 'fuente' de la que provenían los pasos. ¿En verdad Catalina no iba a alargar más el plazo, como solía hacerlo?

En medio de la obscuridad, pude presenciar que alguien se hallaba enfrente de mí, yo estaba sentada en el suelo, de algo estaba segura: No era Catalina.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, la figura se hincó a mi altura.

— ¿Eres tú, Margot? — Suspiré aliviada, se trataba de mi padre. Asió mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme. — ¡Inconcebible! Pensé que ella ya había olvidado estas sandeces. — Soltó mi padre con un tono severo. — Avisadme como podáis si piensa hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez, ¡no volverá a ocurrir mientras viva!

El descontento entre la pareja se hizo notar durante días, sin embargo nadie conocía la razón de tal disgusto, ni siquiera las insistentes hermanas Violaine.

— Cambiad el tema de una vez, no conseguirán nada. — Dije con aburrimiento mientras Eliane intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello para cambiar mi apariencia habitual: jamás lo tenía sujetado.

— Al menos decidnos si fue algo que ameritara un descontento tan largo. — Dijo Ariane mientras columpiaba sus piernas al estar sentada en mi cama, hice una mueca.

— Quizás, pero no creo que sea el suceso por sí sólo, no podrán negarme que el comportamiento de los Marqueses ha cambiado. — Ambas hermanas agacharon la cabeza con la intención de no contestar, no quise presionarlas.

— Aún así… ¿Por qué os vimos un día después que a la Marquesa cuando regresaron de Montmorillon? No nos habéis dicho dónde estabais ¡Ni siquiera nos has dicho media palabra de lo que pasó en Montmorillon! — Dijo Eliane casi ofendida, haciendo un ademán con la mano tan enfático que el peine voló hasta el piso.

— ¿Qué no os he dicho nada? _Mesclatz_ Recuerdo haberles dicho sobre el estado de la Baronesa, del recibimiento que ésta dio a Catalina… que encontré a Leonel y corrimos un poco bajo la lluvia ¿Todo aquello es nada para vosotras? — Interrogué mientras Ariane devolvía el peine a Eliane.

— Ahí está el punto — Dijo una enigmática Ariane. — Mentís

— ¡¿Mentidles yo?!

— Mentís. Vos ¿Corriendo bajo la lluvia? — Preguntó Eliane pegando una risotada, Ariane la secundó. — ¡Algo digno de verse!

— Y además correr sin ninguna razón aparente, habéis descrito una charla demasiado impersonal y breve ¡Eso nadie os lo cree! — Declaró Ariane

— ¡Os digo que no miento! Y sabéis, se lo digo a ambas, que no soy tan seria… ¿Qué más quieren oír del asunto? Ya les he explicado lo triste que me resultó el saber que lo veré veces contadas… y que se tomó la molestia de memorizar una trova.

— ¿Pero qué decía esa trova? Y no decís nada concreto ¿A caso él no os dijo que os quería, o que os extrañaría mucho? — Ariane parecía querer llegar al fondo del asunto.

— ¿Qué más da lo que decía esa trova? — Respondí evasiva, pero antes de que Ariane contestara, Eliane habló.

— ¡Claro que importa lo que decía esa trova! Margot, ¿Veis cómo sois seria?

— ¡Inquebrantable! — Concluyó Ariane cruzándose de brazos, me mordí el labio.

— Exageración…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijo Eliane a modo de defensa. — os daré un ejemplo.

— Os escucho.

— Nunca has accedido acompañarme a hablar con Bernard.

— ¡Oh, sabéis que no me va animar desdichados! Y también sabéis que de todas formas me simpatiza ese Barón de Thouars.

— ¿No lo veis? Sois demasiado dura — Masticó Eliane mientras cepillaba mi cabello con un poco más de fuerza

— Ulysse os ha pedido charlar de nuevo en sus visitas a Châtellerault, y aún no le habéis dado respuesta. — Aprovechó Ariane el momento para recordar ese 'pendiente'.

— ¡Ese enamorado! No lo culpo, pero sencillamente sé que me hablará y cuestionará sobre vos. — Dije, el comentario agradó a Ariane, pero aún no estaba satisfecha.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Daré el gusto a ambas. — Contesté algo aturdida, ambas sonrieron de forma radiante. — Pero únicamente por ser vosotras, vosotras.

Ambas se acercaron y me estrecharon en un asfixiante abrazo, sin embargo no me atreví a interrumpirlo ¡Cuánto quería a ese par!

Faltaban tres días para la boda de Mademoiselle de Melle con el Duque de Niort el día que se acordó hacer la visita al Barón de Thouars. De todas, en esa ocasión Eliane fue la más esmerada en su arreglo (regularmente lo era Ariane), lo cual me invitó a lanzar un comentario.

— ¿Una ocasión especial, acaso?

— Como una de las Damas de compañía de Mademoiselle Margot, es mi deber portar siempre una buena imagen. — Dijo dirigiéndome un guiño al tiempo que yo reía.

— Ese argumento está de más, en especial por el detalle de que ni yo misma me preocupo de cuidar esa imagen física. — Me encogí de hombros y volví a cuestionarla. — ¿Os arregláis para el Barón de Thouars?

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Negó Eliane a manera enérgica mientras Ariane no hallaba cómo contener su risa nerviosa.

— Como digáis. — Para sorpresa de ambas, no insistí más en el tema.

Bernard llevaba ya tiempo esperándonos en el puente del Vienne. Nos dirigió una reverencia y nos invitó a subir a su carruaje.

El escudo Thouars era curioso: azul y rojo dividido en cuatro cuadros que recordaban a un tablero de ajedrez. En la esquina superior izquierda y la inferior derecha, se hallaban frente a frente lo que parecían ser dos osos; debajo del escudo había dos espadas paralelas de mango angosto.

El semblante de Bernard, para mi sorpresa, había cambiado en consideración. Incluso su cabellera se hallaba un poco más opaca, nadie podría negar que fuera presa del desánimo y la eterna espera. Creí haber comenzado a entender a Eliane.

— Hoy hace un magnífico día. — Comentó Ariane con un suspiro, a manera de romper el silencio en nuestro paseo. Asentí con la cabeza, Eliane miró a Bernard de manera ansiosa, éste agachó su mirada a su calzado.

— Quizás, pero ¿No sería un día más brillante si los destellos solares asemejaran sus finos cabellos, si la frescura y profundidad de las aguas hicieran alusión a sus ojos eternos?

— ¡Para ya! — Lo reprendió Eliane dando un manotazo en sus faldas. — Tenéis que concebir hablar de otro tema.

— ¡Queda aún tanto por explorar Monsieur! Decídselo Margot. — Suplicó Ariane al notar que no agregaba nada en lo absoluto, lejos de exaltarme como ellas lo habían hecho, adopté una postura indistinta.

— Ignoraba vuestra habilidad para lanzar elogios _elaborados_. — Ambas hermanas me fulminaron con la mirada, Bernard adoptó una media sonrisa.

— Todo es gracias a Isabelle, os lo aseguro.

— ¿Isabelle? — Reí, enigmática — Siempre se os ha notado una cierta debilidad hacia tratos en exceso amables con las…

— ¡Margot, no es manera de ayudarlo! — Gritó Eliane cortando mi oración y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bernard, este adoptó un leve rubor.

— Me refería a vuestro énfasis en 'elaborados'. — Comenzó a decir el aludido, con el tono más amable que su mente ataviada le permitía. — Pretendisteis decir que es el primer 'elogio' elaborado que me oís decir, y yo os digo que no necesito más inspiración que la bella Isabelle.

— Y yo os reitero lo antes dicho. — Bernard me contempló un tanto impactado ante éste último comentario, Aria paseaba su mirada de uno a otro, Eliane me hacía señas guardar silencio.

— No tengo argumento para debatiros mis tratos, sin embargo, puedo demostraros ahora mismo que mis declaraciones no son falsas ¡En nombre del am

— En nombre de vuestra juventud desorientada. — Lo interrumpí, impidiendo oír una frase que me desagradaría en lo absoluto. Ariane me miró horrorizada. — No Ariane, sois arena de otro costal.

— ¿Decís entonces que sólo puedo estar argumentando verdad si el sentimiento me es correspondido, como a ella?

— Digo que estáis pensando en sumo con la cabeza caliente. — Comencé, tomando aire antes de continuar. — Me refiero a verdaderas razones para argumentar algo tan fuerte.

— Verdaderas razones…

— Sí.

— ¿Qué sería una razón verdadera, Mademoiselle? — Soltó en tono desafiante, lo miré de manera directa a los ojos. Comenzó a desesperarse. — ¡Ahí lo tenéis, no lo sabéis!

— No he dicho eso

— Pero tampoco lo contrario. — Argumentó de manera brillante, luego, de poco en poco, su brillantez se fue apagando. — ¿A quién quiero convencer de esto? Quizás nunca volteé a ver a un simple Barón como yo.

—… Es por eso que tenéis que entender Bernard, es por eso que he tratado de explicaros tanto

— ¡No, Eliane! — Exclamó Bernard cuando Eliane volvió a formar parte de la conversación, el extraño y variado cambio de ánimo de Bernard me hizo contemplarlo de manera más directa. — ¡Viviré para amadle, simplemente! Y agradeceré esa misión que me ha sido encomendada.

— ¡Tonterías! — Chilló Eliane desesperada por convencer a Bernard de lo contrario, me solté a reír.

— Nadie, en este ancho mundo Monsieur, tiene que cumplir tan severa condena por más 'amorosa' que suene la idea. — Le dije acercándome unas pulgadas más a él, frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Os juro por lo más sagrado que así será!

— Más os valdrá no seguir jurando sobre cuestiones tan grandes Monsieur. — Volví a recargarme en mi asiento cruzándome de brazos. Por minutos no reinó más que el silencio.

— ¡Quedan tantas miles de señoritas allá afuera, Monsieur! — Comenzó a decir Eliane en tono suplicante, temí que la discusión reiniciara.

— Mademoiselle Violaine, nada os agradezco más que vuestra buena estrella al dirigiros a mí todo este tiempo con tales palabras. — Dijo Bernard, tomando de manera suave la mano izquierda de Eliane y depositándole un beso. Incluso si eso provocaba que él fuera el ruborizado.

— Entonces, haced algo bueno con ellas y seguidlas. — Yo misma empezaba a notar de manera fugaz la dureza de mis palabras, pero ¿Había otra forma de hacer entrar en razón a alguien?

— ¡Listo, lo he decidido!

— ¿Qué ha decidido Monsieur? — Se apresuró a decir Ariane con un destello especial en sus ojos, era la curiosidad extrema.

— ¡Pediré la mano de la hermosa Isabelle en cuanto la vea!

…

Nada esperaba más en mis adentros que los Wordsworth no colocaran medio pie en el evento. Pero tenía, de igual forma, muy claro que era una esperanza absurda: ¿Cómo no iban a presentarse a uno de los eventos más significativos de la temporada una Princesa de Francia y un futuro Conde, primo de la antes mencionada?

Empezaba a malhumorarme. ¿Cómo iba a sentirme cómoda en medio de tanta gente, con un corsé que podría provocarme la asfixia, usando un terciopelo oscuro con el tajante calor primaveral y con la plena conciencia de que Leonel estaría por partir, en esos momentos, lejos de Montmorillon?

Mi muñeca debía de estar adormecida por llevar, más o menos, tres horas abanicándome con la invitación.

— ¿Sigue en la entrada? — Pregunté con voz débil a mi querida Eliane, quien radiante bajo su vestido de brocado verde miraba preocupada al Barón de Thouars.

— Eso me temo. ¡Qué los cielos quieran que tal calamidad no se lleve a cabo! —

Algo me decía que la razón de tal expresión de Eliane iba más allá de su preocupación de evitar un espectáculo. Algo me decía que ella temía que Bernard triunfara.

— ¡¿Y en dónde está Ariane?! — Explotó Eliane, mientras paseaba su mirada por el salón en busca de un rastro rosado que diera la pista de la ubicación de su hermana. La acompañé en su búsqueda visual. — Si sigue con ese Grégoire Bressuire, ¡Juro que yo misma iré a quitarle lo galante a ese desvergonzado!

— Me parece que no será necesario. — Dije señalando con la mirada al Barón de Parthenay que se abría paso hacia nosotras.

— ¡Ulysse! No tenéis idea de la dicha que me da encontraros ahora. — Dijo Eliane mientras lo traía de entre la multitud, asidos del brazo. Ulysse lanzó una sonora carcajada.

— Desde luego que lo sé, debe ser difícil no verme en veinticuatro horas. — Ante tal comentario, Eliane desasió su brazo del de Ulysse y se colocó al lado mío.

— Hasta a Mademoiselle Laforgue de Châtellerault tenéis que venir a contarle vuestra obsesión

— ¡No iba a esperar hasta hoy para ver a Ariane! Además no podéis negar, Eliane, que os agrada verme tan seguido en Mirebeau

— Qué franco. — Mencioné entrando un poco más en humor, Ulysse se despeinó un poco los cabellos. Me dirigió una breve reverencia que devolví con una leve inclinación de mi cabeza.

— y ¿En dónde se encuentra ma chèrie Ariane?

— Me alegro que preguntéis. — Contestó Eliane cruzada de brazos, Ulysse levantó sus cejas en señal de no comprender. — Mirad a vuestra derecha.

Los tres dirigimos nuestra mirada al lugar mencionado para contemplar como Grégoire, muy quitado de toda pena, envolvía (o más bien aprisionaba) con sus brazos a una risueña Ariane que le comentaba cosas al oído.

Segundos después un iracundo Ulysse se abría paso hasta ellos.

— ¿No será peligroso dejarlo tomar cartas en el asunto él sólo? — Cuestioné a Eliane, preocupada.

— Con un poco de suerte ¡Muy peligroso!

— Será mejor que lo sigamos, entonces. — No muy convencida de ello, Eliane caminó tras de mí y llegamos al sitio en el momento que Ulysse tenía asido del cuello a Grégoire. Ariane, por supuesto, al ver a Ulysse adoptó una postura de 'víctima'

— ¡Vais a escuchadme muy bien si sabéis lo que os conviene! — Escupía Ulysse con la cara completamente encendida por la ira. Grégoire miraba hacia nosotras, en especial a Ariane, pidiendo apoyo. — ¡Implorad por mi misericordia y porque no os quede duda de la distancia que tenéis que guardar con esta Mademoiselle de aquí al resto de vuestra infeliz vida, ¿entendéis? —

Justo antes de que lanzara el primer golpe, Ariane lanzó un gritillo de horror.

— Nadie quiere presenciar esto Monsieur. — Dije a Ulysse asiendo el brazo con el que iba a efectuar el golpe. Se serenó.

Grégoire no necesitó un segundo aviso para abandonar el salón, Ariane se hallaba asustada.

— ¿Estáis bien? — Preguntó un consternado Ulysse para la sorpresa de todas.

Me resultó curioso, creí haber obtenido una moraleja: A los ojos de los enamorados, los defectos son inmunes a la visión.

Después sucedió lo que había estado temiendo.

La ahora Duquesa de Niort anunció dichosa la llegada al castillo de la Princesa Isabelle de Toulouse. Eliane pareció desvanecerse.

— ¡Calmaros, calmaros! No han entrado por donde Bernard los espera. Son Wordsworth ¡No van a dejar que cualquiera los aborde! — La situación de mencionar tal comportamiento me resultó de mal gusto, pero logré tranquilizarla al menos unos instantes.

Y se hicieron esperar.

Hubo un momento en que Ulysse desapareció de la sala, y me hallaba sentada próxima a Ariane disfrutando de la fina música que empapaba el lugar.

Fue entonces que el Duque de Niort dio otro aviso.

— ¡Me complace anunciar a todos los presentes, que esta noche la dicha no sólo será dada para mi Duquesa y yo! Un valiente me ha pedido, y no sin razón, dejadlo anunciar una propuesta matrimonial. — Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse llegar, Ariane y yo intercambiamos miradas sabiendo lo que sucedía.

Eliane llegó, momentos después, de entre la multitud, aturdida.

— ¡He intentado hacedlo entrar en razón una última vez, lo juro! — Dijo rompiendo en llanto al llegar hasta nosotras, entre Ariane y yo la acogimos e intentamos dar consuelo.

— Sabemos a la perfección todo el empeño que colocasteis en ello, nadie puede reclamaros nada…

— ¡Pero…!

— En verdad hermana, escuchad a Margot

— ¡No sabéis lo que tuve que intentar, al último, antes de que él partiera! — En su voz entrecortada podía distinguirse un tono de vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho, hermana?!

— ¡Le he dicho que lo amaba, y que se olvidara de ella! — Después de eso, Eliane no volvió a articular palabra al respecto. Ariane y yo no podíamos asimilarlo…. Hasta que caí en cuenta de otro detalle.

— Pero si Bernard hace tiempo que se ha ido… ¿Quién es el hombre que va a lanzar la propuesta?

Cinco segundos después supimos la respuesta. Ulysse llegaba hasta los Duques apunto de tomar la palabra frente a todos.

**Palabras raras:**

Aquí está mi traducción de la trova que cité allá arriba:

_SUEÑO  
__querré que mi canción sea suave como un relámpago de luna,  
__que se abra en la noche azul como un borde de ruiseñor.  
__Con todo, no querría que te despertara, no,  
__sino solamente que diera un poco más de encanto a tu sueño y que en estos suaves momentos,  
al pensar en mi se diga: "A esta hora, que me ama, ¿dónde está?"_

Ya he dicho que no es mía, y Margot me hace el favor de decir el autor, Simin Palay.

Sin comentarios...

**Reviews:**

snadelupin: Bueno señorunicolector, ud desaprovechó su privilegio y no me pidió que abandonara los finales cortantes LoL. Am... sinceramente espero que te guste el capítulo presente.

Felisia: ¡Bua! Yo encambio a ti voy a comerte, me encantó que hallas pasado, morí de alegría y asdf : D  
lo demás lo platicamos en medios más adecuados...


End file.
